Un fin de semana para recordar
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: Fic AU de Naruto/ Él, un arquitecto exitoso, ella... Una prostituta "moralmente correcta"... O así la definió su amigo... Siendo su nombre lo que termina por despertar la curiosidad y el interés del joven y exitoso arquitecto Uchiha Sasuke
1. La Tonta idea de Naruto

**Clasificación: M**

**Género: Friendship, Romance**

**Narración: Primera persona, recuerdos**

**OoC**

**AU: Alter Universe**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto**

**La tonta idea de Naruto**

Era una noche para celebrar en grande, después de todo mi hermano Naruto y yo acabábamos de hacer el negocio de nuestras vidas.

Mi nombre, Sasuke Uchiha, tengo veinticinco años. Para nuestra competencia, soy una piedra en el zapato, un dolor de muelas, un día lluvioso. Para el resto del mundo, un prodigio con un pasado trágico que había creado una fortuna de la noche a la mañana.

Desde pequeños, Naruto y yo hemos sido grandes amigos desde que nos conocimos a los diez años en el orfanato que nos criamos. La única familia de Naruto, sus padres; murieron en accidente de avión. Salvo por ellos, Naruto no tenía ningún otro familiar que pudiera criar de él y fue enviado al orfanato.

Por mi parte, mi familia, los Uchiha, un grupo de Yakuzas que aun creía reinar en Tokio, lentamente fue perdiendo terreno hasta una noche atacaron nuestro hogar; de no ser mi hermano Itachi quien me escondió, probablemente yo estaría muerto hace mucho. Tras controlar el disturbio, la policía busco en la casa por sobrevivientes y me encontró temblando dentro de baúl… Debajo el cuerpo de mi hermano. Sin familia que me criara, me enviaron al orfanato.

En ese lugar no era precisamente el chico más querido, ni por las familias que iban a buscar niños para adoptar. Naruto fue la única persona que se acercó a darme una mano, mi único verdadero amigo. Por desgracia el que se acercara mucho a mí le acarreo el mismo destino que a mí, se convirtió en un exiliado junto a mí dentro del orfanato… Y las familias no lo querían por otro motivo diciendo de que estaba maldito. Al parecer su madre era una sacerdotisa famosa y la gente decía que ese incidente fue a causa de su madre.

Cada vez que escuchaba que las personas hablaban mal de su madre, Naruto enardecía hasta el punto de perder el control, alimentando lo de maldito dentro y fuera del orfanato. el único capaz de controlarlo era yo… Y eso tras hincharle por completo el rostro en la mayoría de los casos.

"No los escuches" le dije una vez "vamos a salir de este lugar y vamos a mostrarle al mundo de lo que tú y yo somos capaces" y así fue. El ser un exiliado tuvo sus ventajas, nos pudimos dedicar a nuestros estudios de lleno, gracias al famoso temperamento "demoniaco" de Naruto y al hecho de que era yo lo contenía, raramente se atrevían a buscarnos peleas o molestar de verdad.

Gracias a nuestros esfuerzos y constancia a la edad dieciocho años estábamos graduados, yo de Arquitecto y Naruto de Ingeniero industrial, con dos carreras que pueden llegar a trabajar muy bien juntas cuando les es necesario, decidimos montar una empresa entre nosotros dos.

Aun que al comienzo los trabajos que nos llegaban eran pocos, fue después de que un estúpido -el cual agradecemos hasta la fecha- trató de estafar a la persona equivocada y retraso todo su proyecto de construcción, Naruto y yo lo corregimos y terminamos con unos dos meses de anticipación. A partir de ahí, los únicos proyectos que llegaban eran o del gobierno o de alguien con mucho dinero.

Tras firmar nuestro último contrato… O contratos. Naruto y yo nos fuimos a nuestro bar favorito a celebrar, esa noche en particular no había mucha gente. Una vez que completáramos estos proyectos fácilmente podríamos cerrar nuestra empresa y tendríamos dinero como para vivir un par de décadas tranquilamente sin la necesidad de trabajar.

― ¡Salud Sasuke! —chocamos nuestros shots y bebimos de ellos

―Que buen día el de hoy… —comente colocando el shot en la barra— no esperaba que fuese tan fácil cerrar estos contratos.

― ¡Ni que lo digas, nuestra fama es la que nos permitió esto! —Naruto pidió otra ronda, levanto su shot y gritó como siempre lo hace— ¡Brindo por el idiota que trabajo para el señor Takahara!

― ¡Te sigo en eso! —Volvimos a brindar y añadí— ¡De no ser por el no estaríamos donde nos encontramos hoy!

―¿Hablando de idiotas Naruto… Te llego el informe del orfanato? —lo primero que hicimos Naruto y yo cuando empezamos a recibir grandes ganancias de nuestro trabajo, fue comprar el orfanato donde nos criamos y purgarlo de la escoria que lo atendía. De la que se encargó de enemistar a los otros niños de nosotros dos… Y poner nuevo personal que cuidara y criara a los niños como se debiese.

―Si lo recibí —comentó con un tono más normal pidiendo esta vez un coctel de frutas tropicales—. Creo que vamos a tener que cambiar de personal dentro de poco, de hecho ya envié las cartas de advertencia

Tan pronto llega su coctel no pierde tiempo para empezar con él. Un pequeño defecto de Naruto, tan pronto saborea un poco alcohol, su cuerpo sigue pidiendo más y más y no sabe precisamente cuando parar… Hasta la fecha, no lo he visto ponerse borracho -después de todo, fuera de negocios Naruto solo bebe conmigo- pero si he visto sus poderosas resacas tomar efectos en mis zapatos o la tapicería mi carro.

―Si sigues bebiendo así Hinata se… —tan pronto mencione el nombre de su esposa, Naruto se ahogó con su bebida por la sorpresa y empieza a toser—… Va a molestar.

Lo único que Naruto tenía que yo no había conseguido hasta la fecha… Y hasta cierto punto lo envidiaba en ese aspecto. Mientras estábamos en la universidad un chica empezó a seguirlo por todos lados y el muy zonzo ni cuenta se daba, de no ser por mí, probablemente ellos ni siquiera hubieran empezado a salir juntos.

En cuanto a mí, no tenía esposa no porque no quisiera… Sino porque lo único que me seguían a donde fuera que viera no eran nada más que ruidosas, escandalosas y superficiales por ser el chico lindo de la clase. Por si fuera poco, tenía que calarme las miradas y amenazas de los otros chicos cuando yo lo único que quería era que esas idiotas me dejaran en paz.

Aunque el hecho de que Hinata fuese su esposa era un poco pesado tanto para él como para mí. Hinata era una chica reservada y tímida, algo muy distinto de su familia los Hyuuga, los cuales han sido desde siempre policías y Naruto no les caía del todo bien, mucho menos yo, hijo de Yakuzas.

―Si… Creo… Creo que tienes razón —me respondió nervioso. Hinata será podrá ser reservada todo lo que quiera, pero Naruto aprendió que cuando Hinata se molesta, muestra parte del carácter de su familia. Y si hay algo que realmente le molestaba eran sus resacas… Sin mencionar que yo también caía por pendejo ya que era mi persona quien llevaba a beber a Naruto la mayor parte de las veces. Y ahora que Hinata estaba esperando a su primer hijo, Naruto tenía que ahorrarles cuantas rabietas pudiese.

―Creo… Que mejor nos vamos… —sabia decisión la suya. Pedí la cuenta -la cual fue sorprendentemente baja, no era de extrañarse ya que detuve a Naruto antes de que pidiera lo más caro de la casa-, page lo que debíamos y nos retiramos.

Eran apenas pasado de las nueve cuando salimos, llegamos al estacionamiento donde esperaba mi auto, un Honda accord negro último modelo. Mi hermano solía tener unos de estos, quizás la razón por el cuan compre uno. Quizás me llamaban loco, pero tendía a referirme a mi carro por el nombre de mi difunto hermano, Itachi.

―Gracias por frenarme Sasuke —me dijo aliviado mientras se colocaba el cinturón.

―Ni lo menciones. —le respondí mientras despertaba a Itachi… Quiero decir… Encendía mi carro—. Personalmente, no quiero que Hinata la agarre conmigo de nuevo, mucho menos cuando está en su quinto mes de embarazo —salimos a la carretera y nos pusimos camino a su casa.

La mayor parte del viaje fue calmado, hasta que a Naruto se le ocurrió tocar ese tema— Hablando de Hinata, que ahí de ti, ¿ya has encontrado alguien que te interese?

―Sabes muy bien que no —respondí de mala gana. Otro defecto de Naruto, le cuesta tomar las indirectas ya que presiono en el tema.

―Pensar que alguien tan…

―Naruto… —lo corté de inmediato y agregue molesto— sabes muy bien que las únicas mujeres que me buscan son las que les falta un tornillo o las quinceañeras escandalosas… Que por definición no son muy diferentes a las anteriores. Las únicas mujeres honestas que he conocido son las de los prostíbulos y eso porque les pagó —Si, tendía visitarlos cuando realmente me sentía solo.

―Supuse que dirías eso… —me comento nervioso, comentario que en si era curioso—por eso quisiera recomendarte a alguien es… ¡Oye! —frene de golpe ante semejante comentario el cual no pude pasar por alto.

―Sabes… Hay dos cosas interesantes en ese último comentario tuyo… —le dije dirigiéndole la mirada un tanto molesto—… Primero que nada… Me estás diciendo que salga con una puta… Y segundo… ¡Se puede saber qué haces con una tú con una puta estando casado con semejante mujer! —físicamente hablando… Sí. Hinata derretía corazones y emboba hombres. Espiritualmente hablando, Hinata es fiel y dedicada a Naruto.

Oye tranquilo… —me respondió nervioso— con respecto a lo primero… Si es cierto, se muy bien que fue lo que implique y se te sonara como una idea tonta pero… Esta chica es diferente te lo puedo asegurar…

―¿Me vas a decir que es éticamente correcta o algo así? — pregunte molesto .

―De hecho… ¡Sí! —me respondió con una seguridad que no entendía de donde la sacaba, me tomo un tiempo asimilar el conjunto de palabras de "puta" con "moralmente correcta"—. No tienes idea de cuantos exámenes me pidió hacerme para poder hacerlo con ella… ¡Y antes de que me golpees…! —Añadió de prisa cuando me vio levantar el puño— ¡eso fue hace tiempo! Lo admito fui a visitarla a solo unos meses después de que empecé a salir con Hinata.

―A ver… porque tuviste que ir con una puta mientras salías con Hinata pregunte un poco más calmado, pero aun molesto.

―Bueno… Se puede decir que fui a que me "enseñara"… —me respondió sonrojado y apenado, cosa que no entendí en lo absoluto—… Me di cuenta que Hinata y yo podríamos terminar haciéndolo más temprano que tarde y no quería decepcionarla… —ante aquella sonrisa estúpida lo único que pude hacer fue taparme la cara y hacerme de que no escuche eso.

La corneta de un carro me obligo a moverme y orillarme como es debido, apague el carro y nuevamente le pregunte a Naruto porque diablos me estaba recomendado salir con una puta, y no es que tuviera nada en contra de ellas. Después de estar visitando sus lugares de trabajos descubres que es más de lo que se ve, algunas lo hacen porque simplemente no tiene remedio, otras por otro lado… Les gusta el trabajo, Cada una tiene su razón de ser y yo soy nadie para juzgarlas.

―Como decirlo… ¡Tienes que conocerla! —el muy idiota a esta altura no podía darme una razón clara del porque tenía que salir con esa persona, negué con la cabeza, des… Encendí el carro nuevamente y continúe manejando a su casa.

No nos tardó mucho llegar a su hogar, una casa de dos pisos cerca de las residencias Hyuuga. Detuve a Naruto de que se bajara— Cuál es el nombre… De esa chica… — honestamente no podía creer lo que decía, o estaba muy desesperado por conocer alguien o había perdido un tornillo.

―Su nombre es Haruno Sakura —me respondió con tono alegre. Era curioso, tan pronto me dijo el nombre algo sonó en mi cabeza… No sabía porque, pero ese nombre me resultaba un tanto familiar. Alcanzó su maleta, sacó una libreta y anoto algó en ella— Puedes empezar buscándola en esta dirección, si no la encuentras ahí… Bueno… No puedo hacer mucho, no sin que Hinata y su familia me cuelguen —añadió nervioso. Tan pronto se bajó me puse en marcha.

―Haruno Sakura… —por algún motivo ese nombre me resonaba y mucho, pero no sabía él porque. Revise la dirección y no era muy lejos de mi casa, de hecho, un lugar que ya yo conocía muy bien, y siendo aún temprano decidí ir a buscar a esa chica ya que probablemente no podría dormir si no le ponía un rostro al nombre de Haruno Sakura

**Seré honesto, odio cuando se me fija una idea en la cabeza que no puedo ignorar -.-; después de haber estado leyendo tantos AU buenos, me dieron ganas de hacer uno propio y esto fue lo que nació de ello, probablemente este fic dure unos cinco capítulos máximo, si mi loca cabeza no lo extiende más de lo necesario, en fin...**

**No voy abandonar mis otros dos proyectos, hago constar esto de paso para los que están siguiendo La Ultima guerra y Suna no Hinata u leen este fic, por más que he tratado de escribir los siguientes capítulos siempre se me presenta y no puedo continuarlos nuevo, pero bueno, que se hace…**

** Espero con ansias sus reviews ya que este es mi primer AU y por eso más que nunca tengo curiosidad de saber que piensan de el**

** Espero lo disfruten, hasta el próximo capítulo, cuídense mucho**


	2. Dos Millones de Yens

AU: Alter Universe

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

* * *

**Dos millones de Yens.**

A mitad de camino me di cuenta de algo importante, Naruto me dio un nombre, no una descripción… Color de cabello, de ojos, nada. Eso sucede a menudo cuando uno está apurado… Aunque no importaba del todo ya que a donde me dirigía tenía un pequeño contacto que de seguro podría localizarla si es que esa chica con la Naruto tiro hace unos seis años seguía ahí... No puedo creer que tenía esperanza alguna de encontrar a esta tal Haruno Sakura

Pueblo Bajo, el lugar predilecto para cualquier hombre, mujer, mezcla o intermedio que busca entretenimiento, aventuras y romances. Avisos de neon a cada lado de la calle, bars, prostíbulos, tiendas de sexo, solo tienes que nombrarlo. Si lo que buscas llevaría una etiqueta +21 muy probable puedas encontrarlo aquí.

Primero que nada decidí revisar la dirección que me había dado Naruto lo cual me llevo a un callejón entre dos prostíbulos… El cual estaba bastante ocupado por lo que pude ver a la distancia -me jacto de tener una vista excelente-, sin intenciones de molestar a los que ocupaban el callejón, decidí ir a preguntarle a mi barman favorito, Orochimaru.

Gran Manda, mi verdadero bar favorito y quizás el único al que no había podido traer a Naruto sin darle a los Hyuugas la excusa de encerrarlo en confinamiento solitario y botar la llave.

El "Gran" del nombre le quedaba… Redundantemente grande. El bar se encontraba en la parte de debajo de uno de los edificios, con unas pocas mesas en adición a la barra. Sin embargo, eso no le quitaba a Orochimaru la fama que tenia ya que pocos se atrevían a beber del veneno que él servía. Nunca entendí el porqué de eso, en mi opinión, sus cocteles y preparados son los mejores de todos, siempre en su punto… Podría apostar con seguridad que él sería capaz de parar el frenesís de bebida de Naruto sin proponérselo.

Tan pronto abrí la puerta, entre en el familiar ambiente que estaba acostumbrado: frio y con luz tenue -más tenue de lo normal- y como siempre… Vacío. no que me molestaría el día de hoy.

Como todo buen Barman, Orochimaru estaba limpiando sus vasos, me miro de reojo sin detener su tarea y me mostro aquella sonrisa rectilínea que siempre lograba perturbarme, a quien no vi, fue a su aprendiz Kabuto por ningún lado.

―Buenas noches… Sasuke-kun… —me saludó con su voz aguda. Siempre que hablaba con él me sentía como el chico de aquel libro, el de la escuela de magia. No sabía si es que sus ojos realmente estaban partidos como los de una serpiente o eran lentes de contacto de calidad de película.

Tan pronto me senté en la barra me entrego su "bienvenida" una bebida que prepara que prepara acorde a los gustos del cliente. Uno no se la pide, después de la primera visita, él desgraciado siempre te recibía con esto y gratis. El mío era servido en un estándar, era ron en las rocas, cascara de lima rallada, vodka y cerveza negra. No sé cómo preparaba este brebaje, siempre que yo lo intentaba en mi casa sabia a rallos, pero si se trataba de Orochimaru esto era néctar de los dioses.

― ¿Qué te trae por estos lugares hoy Sasuke kun…? — Pregunto tranquilamente sin abrir los ojos ni dejar trabajar en sus bar ― ¿quieres que llame a tu querida Anko?.

―Hoy no… Hoy busco a alguien más específico. —personalmente no me hubiera molesta juguetear con Anko, una de mis chicas favoritas de la zona. Pero estaba por la recomendación de Naruto… La cual sería un milagro encontrarla después de seis años―. Buscó a una tal Haruno Sakura, ¿la conoces? ―se sorprendió cuando escucho el nombre y no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

―Claro que la conozcó, su nombre es bastante conocido por aquí —no sabía que esta tal Sakura era tan "popular" por aquí. todo el tiempo que tengo viniendo por estos lados y jamás había escuchado de ella― ¿y eso que buscas a esa mujer en particular?

―Naruto me la recomendó — respondí sin dar mucha importancia y tomándome de mi bienvenida. Maldito Orochimaru aún no tengo idea como lo hace, espere un poco para que el hielo se empezara a derretir para tratar de diluir la "bienvenida" y aun así esta cosa sabe genial.

―¿Naruto, ese amigo tuyo que puede beber sin emborracharse? —me preguntó con malicia. Debido a mis historias de Naruto, Orochimaru realmente quería conocerlo y ver si lo que había hablado de él era verdad.

―Cuando todos los Hyuugas -menos su esposa- se queden ciegos —respondí―, me resultaría más fácil llevarte a él, que traerlo a ti.

―Cuando quieras… estoy disponible —me respondió con una sonrisa que no quería saber que rayos significaba. Aunque admito que yo pagaría para ver si Orochimaru puede sacar del juego a Naruto tan rápido como lo hace con otros.

―Me puedes decir entonces, ¿dónde consigo a la tal Sakura? —le pregunte, el hizo a un lado el cristal, saco las llaves de uno de los cubículos y me la entregó señalando la puerta al otro extremo de su pequeño bar, pidiéndome que me pusiera cómodo que él le pediría a abuto de traer a Sakura. No me molestaba en lo absoluto esperar, ya que lo que más me gustaba de este bar y otra de las razones para no traer a Naruto era esa puerta.

Orochimaru había hecho una expansión hacia abajo donde había varios cubículos, por dentro eran aprueba de ruido, cuatro por cuatro, con una alfombra fina y agradable al tacto de color roja, la mesa que había era una tradicional de té, en una esquina habían un par de alfombras para colocar sobre la que cubría todo el cuarto, las paredes eran semi-acolchadas -alguien que acabase de visitar un manicomio probablemente no se sentiría cómodo ahí dentro- aromatizado con un sutil perfumen y otros pequeños detalles para hacerlo llamativo, sin embargo, una vez adentro no hay escape y tienes luz verde para hacer lo que quieras.

Me instale en un cubículo y debieron de haber pasado unos diez minutos antes de que tocaran mi puerta. Abrí y no voy a negar que me sorprendí con lo que encontré.

―¿Haruno… Sakura? —pregunte dudoso. Ahora entendía porque Naruto me dijo que tenía que conocerla. El aire alrededor de ella era totalmente distinto al que había visto en otras, no se sentía que viniese de ningún club que conociera, y conozco bastantes… Se veía que rondaba las callase, pero su actitud e impresión era muy distinta a la típica puta callejera.

De cabellos cortos y color rosa, ojos esmeralda y piel clara, ligeramente más pequeña que yo, vestía unas hermosas botas blancas con tiras rosadas que llegaban hasta bajo de la rodilla, una mini falda de Jean de la cual se asomaban unos bloomers negros, un delicioso medio muslo. Un abdomen delineado pero no fuertemente marcado, un top rosado plano y una mini chaqueta de jean. En su cuello unos audífonos blancos guindando, en su brazo derecho una manga a presión blanca con pétalos y un bolso estilo mensajero rosa y blanco, a simplemente vista esta chica pasaría más por una universitaria que por una prostituta de este sector.

―Así que… tu eres el chico bonito del que me habló Kabuto… ―me saludo con una sonrisa pícara extendiéndome la mano, ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa añadió― Un gusto en conocerte ―definitivamente… La actitud era totalmente distinta a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

La hice pasar y al momento, Kabuto se presentó y le trajo la "bienvenida" de Orochimaru. El aroma era dulce, y tan rosada y blanca como su vestimenta, servida en un tarro de cerveza. Kabuto me preguntó si gustaba algo, a lo que Sakura en responder y se adelantó y le dijó que no se preocupara mientras me sentaba, dio un sorbo a su bebida y coló tarro entre nosotros dos ofreciéndome a beber quería… Y sin, ENTRE nosotros dos. En lugar de sentarse a mi lado como cualquier otra, ella se sentó frente de mí. No puedo negarlo mi interés en esta chica era cada vez mayor.

Sacó una caja de cigarros y me pregunto si me importaba, no tenía problema con ello. Prendió uno, aspiro profundamente y resoplo ¡Con un demonio porque todo lo de esta chica olía a cerezo! -tomando en cuenta su nombre…- hasta el humo del cigarro parecía ser perfumado.

Tras mirarme por un momento me sonríe y dijo de forma picara— ¿Así que lo quieres divertirte? –realmente no entendí la pregunta, a lo cual aclaro de que ella por lo general lo hace con un grupo muy "específico de personas". la descripción de Naruto para hacerse corto… Chicos Y chicas que quieren satisfacer y complacer a su pareja, ella les enseña al como satisfacerlas sin excederse y convertir la relación en un juego de "SM"

―En otras palabras… eres una especie de "maestra" que enseña el cómo hacerlo de manera segura con mujeres, ¿o me equivoco? —pregunte algo sarcástico mientras daba un sorbo de la bienvenida de Sakura… No tenía idea de que Orochimaru preparara malteadas tan buenas, existirá algo que ese maldito no pueda preparar. Ella soltó una risa y me dijo que así era.

―"Mono ve, mono hace" con tanto porno que encuentras, es fácil que se te metan ideas locas en la cabeza y que a tu novia no le guste —me dijo con una sonrisa mientras colocaba el cigarro en el cenicero y tomaba un poco de su "bienvenida". Probablemente tenía a la defensora de las mujeres frente mío sin haberme dado cuenta, y por lo que pude ver en Naruto, él estaba agradecido de haberla visitado, no voy a quejarme.

―Ok… cuál es tu precio —me cruce de brazos y pregunté, ya era hora de ver que tan cara y exótica era esta Sakura. Sin embargo a lo que me respondió se me marco un tick en la ceja izquierda por un minuto.

Lo más bajo que puede ganar una persona es ciento seis mil trecientos Yens y esto es trabajando de lunes a viernes, ocho horas diarias… Y esta señora de aquí cobraba sesenta mil cuatrocientos ochenta y cinco Yens por lo que me dijo era una sesión. No es que no pudiera pagarlo, me salía más caro invitar a Naruto a un Bar.

El método de trabajo de Sakura era extraño, funcionaba como una cita médica. Te apuntas con ella un día, para luego ir entre viernes en la noche, sábado o domingo en la tarde a una dirección que ella te entrega y pasar el resto del día, hasta que te canses… o te excedas con ella.

―¿Me exceda? — pregunte curioso.

―Ofrezco un servicio… Uno no muy bien visto pero un servicio a la final, si me lastimas no puedo trabajar y ganarme la vida… Y te arriesgas a quedarte sin descendencia… —termina con una expresión maliciosa. Lo que decía era muy cierto, hay quienes buscan mujeres solo para jugar con ellas sin importarles nada. Entre más hablaba con ella mejor me caía esta Haruno Sakura, la cual no terminaba de asociar a nada ni nadie de mi pasado, pero su nombre seguía siendo un dolor de cabeza… Literalmente.

Dos cosa curiosa sobre ella las cuales alejaban a muchos, primero que odiaba el anal no la culpo y raro a la vez, algo de lo más pedido por quien va a buscar a una prostituta, no en mi caso- cada vez que uno de sus clientes le decía que quería intentarlo, les entregaba cuatro supositorios, cada uno del tamaño de un vibrador pequeño, si soportaban ponerse los cuatros, le dejaría hacerlo… hasta la fecha ninguno pasó del primero.

Lo segundo era lo más interesante de ella, y es que no acepta recurrencias, se jactaba de su buena memoria -los cuatro de dedos de frente supongo que tienen algo que ver en eso- no le gustaba hacerlo más de una vez con el mismo cliente. Esto lo hacía para evitar que el cliente hiciera un vínculo con ella y la creyera suya. Quien no entendía a palabras termina tendido en el suelo, cosa que creo. Los abdominales, piernas y brazos me dicen que esta chica practica algún deporte, y uno de alto desempeño.

―¿Una pregunta… siempre has cobrado esa cantidad de dinero? —pregunte curioso, ya que para cuando Naruto debió de haberlo hecho con ella, hace unos seis años cuando teníamos diecinueve… Eso era bastante dinero para nosotros.

―Esa ha sido mi tarifa desde siempre, ajustada a la inflación —me respondió con una sonrisa. Si esa era su tarifa para la inflación actual rápidamente la revertí al como seria para aquella fecha resultando en un número bastante familiar.

―Ese Naruto… —mascullé, resulta que yo le page la puteada con Sakura aquella ocasión por un préstamo que me pidió… me lo pagó a los dos días pero aun así…

― ¿Naruto…? —la escuche decir pensativa mientras daba un sorbo a su malteada— ¡ah, Naruto! —añadió energica. No podía ser que lo recordara.

―¡Eres amigo de Naruto, un chico rubio de ojos azules…! —descripción general del ochenta por ciento de los rubios…― ¡… Con una cara tonto adorable, que siempre sonríe y tiene las mejillas rajadas a forma de bigotes de animal! –Ese era Naruto…

―¿Lo… Recuerdas? — pregunte incrédulo

―¡Claro que lo recuerdo, alguien como él es imposible de olvidar! —Me dijo entusiasmada, argumento que no podía refutar. Si conoces a Naruto una vez, probablemente lo recordarías toda la vida–. Fue uno de mis primeros clientes y hasta la fecha, uno de los más adorables y tiernos que he tenido. No quería lastimar ni física, ni emocionalmente a su novia cuando lo hicieran la primera vez… ―la conversación se estaba volviendo bastante casual, no que me importase, se sentía bien hablar con Sakura, pero era hora de cerrar el trato.

―¿ Dime… Si quisiera tomar mi única sesión contigo… Cuando seria…? —Sakura sacó de su bolso una hoja y lo colocó sobre la mesa, la revise. Era una lista de exámenes médicos con una dirección y un nombre muy específico, Dra. Senju Tsunade. Sacó un papel con una dirección la cual sería donde nos veríamos, ya que ella no trabaja en Pueblo Bajo, para sus clientes -personas que buscan mucho anonimato para practicar antes de hacerlos con sus parejas- esta zona no era la más adecuada para ocultarlo, por último el dinero debía de llevárselo el mismo día que fusemos hacerlo.

Desde un punto de vista lógico, no tan solo las exigencia era muchas y el precio elevado, sino que Sakura se exponía a dar la dirección de esa manera. Pero tomando en cuenta lo selecto de sus clientes y el hecho de que hablásemos en estos momentos le había resultado todos estos años.

― ¿Y bien…que te parece? —me preguntó con su sonrisa dando otro sorbo a su tarro

―Te doy un millón —los ojos casi se le salieron y empezó ahogarse con su malteada. Recuperándose del Shock me pregunto si se trataba de una broma, a lo cual le dije que sí lo era y me pidió que no lo hiciera de nuevo, cosa que no fue así.

Saque mi teléfono, lo coloque sobre la mesa y le dije nuevamente— Te doy dos millones ―tenía marca una expresión incrédula al no dar crédito a sus oídos.

―¿Ha… Hablas enserio…? —preguntó nerviosa, asistí estoico.

―Te doy dos millones ahora mismo, SI me entregas este viernes, sábado, domingo y amanecer del lunes para hacer lo que quiera. Y con viernes me refiero comenzando el viernes en la madrugada, desde que sean las doce y uno de ese día —necesitaba que fuese este fin de semana.

Con los contratos que Naruto y yo habíamos conseguido a partir de la próxima semana las cosas se podrían muy agitadas y apenas tendríamos tiempo para nosotros. No tan solo serían este mi descanso antes de todo al agite que involucraría todos los proyectos en los que estábamos a punto de trabajar, si no que a la vez podría tratar de descubrir porque el nombre de esta mujer me inquieta tanto.

Me miro intrigada por alrededor de un minuto, después de ello me pregunto mi nombre –a estas alturas no se lo había dicho– cuando lo supo, me sonrió y volvió abrir su bolso sacando primero un caramelo el cual empezó a masticar, luego sacó una libreta empezó a escribir en ella.

―Sabes… No debería aceptar… Es decir, todo esto es demasiado bueno para mí propio gusto… —me dijo muy tranquila mientras terminaba de escribir, gira la libreta y la pasa con su número de cuenta– pero ya que eres el Sasuke del que me hablo Naruto… Voy aceptar tu pedido ―terminó diciendo con una sonrisa.

No tengo idea que carrizo hacia hablando Naruto mío con Sakura -probablemente diciéndole que el dinero que uso para pagarle era mío- pero es una de sus virtudes, habla muy bien de las personas cercanas a él.

―Listo… —habiendo hecho la transferencia escuche un celular repicar, sacó de su bolso un teléfono modelo viejo, es decir un TELEFENO y no una computadora de bolsillo que son ahora los teléfonos celulares. Se extrañó al ver la transferencia.

Dos millones trescientos mil Yens, le explique que tenía planeado dejarle como ganancia los dos millones que le dije, los otros trecientos eran para "gastos" que ella considerara.

Anote su número, tome todos los papeles que había dado y la ayude a levantarse. Nos disponíamos a seguir cuando me llamó.

―Sabes… No estoy acostumbradas a dar adelantos… Pero en tu caso... Sasuke-kun —gire para verla, para seguidamente ser empujado contra la puerta, clavando sus labios con los míos. Jamás había probado una cavidad como la suya, nuevamente el sabor a cereza del caramelo que había estado masticando para quitarse el sabor a cigarro, aunque no me hubiera importado en la absoluto,

Su lengua se introducía en mi boca y bailaba de forma espectacular a un ritmo suave y pausado, no había necesidad de romper el beso para poder respirar y sentirse bien, pose mis manos sobre sus caderas y la deje mientras ella acariciaba gentilmente mi rostro. Se me ocurrieron un montón de cosas para hacerle en ese momento… Y aun así, no se me fue difícil contenerme, me era imposible negar que le tenía cierto respeto a Sakura. La forma en la que habíamos estado hablando hasta ahora se sentía como si hubiera estado un negocio con un empresario que el hablar con una puta común.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero llego el momento en el que sentí que su dulce caricia se desvanecía y su exquisita lengua me abandonaba, a su mismo ritmo aleje mis labios de los suyos y levante mis manos de sus caderas, me sonrió y añadió— No me equivoque contigo… Sa… su… ke.. .kun… — ermino guillándome el ojo derecho con un tono pícaro. Abrí la puerta y deje que se fuera, espere un rato más antes de salir y ponerme marcha a casa a descansar. Por primera vez desde empecé a trabajar quería que llegara el viernes, para poder ver y saborear los dulces labios de la misteriosa Haruno Sakura.


	3. Llamada Telefonica

**Advertencia:**

**Hola a todos, quisiera hacer una aclarar algo de este fic, como ya se dieron cuenta cual es el trabajo de Sakura, este fic contendrá Lemon, puede ser muy baja intensidad hasta el más explícito que se puedan imaginar, eso era todo, gracias **

**Llamada Telefónica.**

―¿Tan guapo y visitando a Sakura…? —comentó confundida la cuando vio la hoja. Su asiste, una chica de pelo negro llamada Shizune inquirió "probablemente solo quiere divertirse esta vez". A la final, ninguna pareció darle importancia y procedieron a examinarme y tomarme las muestras de sangre. Era obvio que conocían a Sakura, no pude evitar preguntarme por qué todo este procedimiento, incluso las razones por la cual Sakura trabajaba de esa manera aun me evadían.

―No te preocupes Sasuke, todos los que van con Sakura se hacen estos exámenes —me dijo Shizune cuando saco la última muestra. Pregunte el porqué, esta me respondió que era para la protección de ella y del cliente. Esto último me pareció curioso ya que no tenía idea del estado de Sakura… Hasta unos segundos después. Al parecer Sakura había dejado una autorización para mostrar su expediente médico a quienes se presentaran a realizar esas pruebas, y por lo que pude ver, Sakura estaba en perfecto estado, y la fecha del examen era de apenas el sábado pasado.

Incluso con órdenes… Éticamente esto no debe de ser correcto a nivel médico, por lo cual creo que ya entiendo por qué Sakura cobra lo que cobra… Estas dos, Tsunade y Shizune deben de ser algún tipo de compañeras del crimen y parte de lo que ella cobra para en los bolsillos de estas dos… Claro, eso no son más que simples especulaciones mías.

Eran las nueve y media cuando termine mis asuntos en el hospital. Siendo jefe y dueño, tenía la ventaja de no tener que responderle a nadie por mis retrasos, podia llegar a la hora que quisiera y delegar tareas.

Temprano en la mañana había llamado a Naruto y le pedí que informara a Shikamaru que se pusiera a revisar los planos que nos habían entregado. Si quería pasar mi tan deseado fin de semana con Sakura, necesitaba revisar todos los planos ANTES del viernes en la madrugada, lo cual significaría probablemente un par de noches de desvelo.

Y hablando de Sakura… Me estaba montando en mi carro cuando mi teléfono repica, resultado ser la susodicha.

―Como estas Sakura —le salude muy tranquilamente, no había pasado un día y realmente tenía ganas de escucharla de nuevo, ni siquiera con Anko me sucedía esto.

―Hey Sasuke, ¿cuál es tu fetiche? —Honestamente… me quede sin palabras ante semejante pregunta. "¿Enfermera, maid, traje de baño escolar…?" añadió y seguía nombrando, Y cada vez que nombraba uno podía verla claramente frente mío vistiendo dicho atuendo. No podía creerme a mí mismo, acaso me estaba enamorando de una cualquiera después de nuestro primer encuentro… Quizás el hecho de que no hice nada con ella en ese momento me afectó o algo por el estilo. Aun así, no terminaba de explicar por podía dibujarla tan nítidamente frente mío.

― ¿Acaso…importa? ―pregunte algo fastidiado.

― ¡Claro que importa! —Me exclamo alegre. Creo que haber escuchado alguien pidiéndole que no hiciera tanto ruido—. Es la primera vez que voy a dar este tipo de servicio y quiero darte un muy buen servicio.

― ¿Porque, porque soy el amigo de Naruto? —No tenía idea del porque realice esa pregunta. Cualquiera que la escuchase pensaría que tengo algún tipo complejo de inferioridad con respecto a Naruto, hasta donde me conozco… No lo tengo… O no lo admito…

― ¡Por supuesto que no! —Volvió a exclamar, esta vez extrañada. Nuevamente escuche una voz pidiéndole que bajara la su tono. La escuche disculparse—. Es… Porque se trata de ti… ―respondió con un tono que me extrañó.

―No tan solo eres la primera persona con la que voy a hacer algo tan fuera de lugar, algo que no es mi trabajo generalmente… Sino que también, eres la primera persona que no ve como… Un ALGO para divertirse o aprender… Eso incluye a tu amigo Naruto… —Comento, su voz animada se había apagado un poco.

No sé cómo será la vida de alguien como Sakura, pero podía entender a lo que se refería. Supongo que para "aprender" se refiere a su clientela habitual, quienes la buscan para aprender hacerlo con sus parejas, le podrá parecer divertido en algunos por la forma en la que se refirió a Naruto, e incluso llegara disfrutarlo casos. Pero debe producirle algo de estrés el no ser el blanco de esos sentimientos, y cuando busca clientela normal, para liberarse… sabe muy bien que lo que ven en ella es algo donde clavarlo y recibir nada salvo saliva o semen…

―Además… —Sakura hizo una pausa, me pareció escuchar algo cerca del alta voz pero no alcance a diferenciar que fue—… Me respetaste durante nuestro encuentro, y eso es algo que aprecio…

Tenía mucha curiosidad con lo que se refería, solo podía hacerme una idea del contexto de esas palabras.

―No estudiaste mi cuerpo, te insinuaste, ni me miraste lujuriosamente durante nuestra charla. Tus ojos estaban fijos en los míos. Por más que me senté delante de ti, no me buscaste para acariciarme o tocarme y más importante…

Sakura aquí hizo un nueva pausa, una más larga esta vez, pude escuchar su voz distante hablando con un señor "¿puedo dejar esto aquí?". Estaba por pasar por una estación de servicio, decidí meterme y estacionarme para escuchar más tranquilamente a Sakura. Escuche dos puertas, una causó un golpe fuerte produciendo un eco, seguido por una de algún tipo de metal _"¿un baño?"_ pensé.

―Cuando te bese… Tampoco te aprovechaste… Te empuje contra la puerta y tú te quedaste ahí. Pudiste hacer un centenar de cosas en esa situación: Agarrarme el culo, cambiar de lugar conmigo, tratar de agarrarme un seno, tirarme contra el suelo para… —No puedo negar que la mayoría de los escenarios que Sakura planteaba pasaron por mi cabeza—… Solo me aceptaste y posaste gentilmente tus manos en mi cadera… A decir verdad, es primera vez que espero con tantas ansias que llegue un día pautado…

Al parecer no era el único que estaba inquieto con que llegara el viernes, ¡Con un demonio! Hablar con Sakura me estaba volviendo loco, sabía que estaba en un baño, posiblemente sentada y podía imaginármela, sonriéndome con aquellos ojos verdes mirándome— Veo… que no soy el único —fueron las palabras que salieron de mi boca, y por un momento hubo un silencio en la bocina de ambos.

―Qué te parece… Si lo hacemos ahora mismo… —le dije con un tono pícaro. La respuesta de Sakura fue un "¿uh?" mostrando su desconcierto—… Estas en un baño, escuche las puertas cuando entraste, debes de estar sentada, si no me equivoco… Quieres hacerlo por teléfono… Yo comando… Tú obedeces…

Nuevamente hubo un silencio en la línea hasta que escuche una risita, seguido por un sonido metálico, no hubo ningún otro sonido por un momento hasta que su voz hizo echo nuevamente— Que quieres decir con eso Sasuke… Quieres que me masturbe… Aquí donde estoy sentada, mientras tú me dices como, a mí, ¿A la maestra? No tan solo enseño a chicos sabes… —me dijo en tono coqueto.

Cerré mis ojos y pude verla, dirigiendo aquella mirada traviesa a un lado a la expectativa— Apuesto que lo puedes hacer sola… Pero no es igual si lo haces tú, que cuando alguien más lo hace por ti… Serán tus acciones… Pero mi deseo, no seré directamente yo quien te toque, pero será como si yo estuviera ahí… ¿Qué dices…? así calmamos las ansias los dos ¿Te parece? —pregunte intrigado, solo escuche un resoplo llegar a mis oídos, podía verla, inquieta y deseosa.

―¿Que llevas puesto…? —pregunte para romper el hielo y descubrir si había metido la pata o conectado un home run.

―En esencia… Lo mismo de ayer, y sí, estoy sentada y con mis piernas abiertas de par en par… En espera de tu comando… —me respondió con aquella voz que mostraba lujuria desatada, algo que no le había escuchado hasta el momento. La vi sonreírme de una forma sensual, aunque solo se trataba de mi fantasía se la devolví, dejar esto a medio andar seria por mucho frustrante, así que bloquee las llamadas entrantes, no sabía si Naruto se fuese a molestar por lo tarde que iba a llegar, pero ya ese era asunto mío, ya me pondré al tanto.

―Antes de que preguntes, tengo manos libres para mi teléfono… Tengo un sostén deportivo… Y debajo de mi licra no tengo nada… —se adelantó, o igual que yo… me veía o me leía el pensamiento. Fuera lo que fuera, no me importaba, sin mencionar que no estaba usando las manos o el hombro para mantener el teléfono en posición haría esto más interesante...

―Comienza abajo, con tu izquierda, desde el medio, muy… Muy suave... —comande y con un "como órdenes" me obedeció. En mis fantasías me agache para verla con claridad levante la mirada y encontré aquellas esmeraldas clavadas en mí.

―Recoge la licra de tu muslo derecho… y usa tu mano derecha para acariciar el mismo. Usa tu dedo medio únicamente posando el resto de tu mano sobre tu ingle —tardó un momento… pero pude escuchar un suspiro.

―No está mal Sasuke… No está mal… —sentí como si realmente estuviera a mi lado, aquel susurro hizo que un escalofrió recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

―Con tu derecha, llega hasta la rodilla y recoge tu mano haciendo presión en tu muslo, súbelo por tu bello estomago descubierto hasta llegar a tu top… Introdúcela por debajo de este, pero por encima de tu sostén y juguetea un poco con tu seno derecho… Tienes permiso para un poco ruda… Sin excederte —aun que fue larga la orden, puede escuchar los efectos de ella en el momento que la escuche aspirar una gran bocanada de aire.

Por un momento, me quede escuchando los sutiles gemidos de Sakura, viéndola disfrutar de mis comandos, relamiéndose los labios y sin quitarme la mirada de encima. He hubiera gustado decirle que se quitara las gomas… Pero si llevaba lo de ayer, quitarse las botas sin usar las manos era imposible así que decidí cambiar de táctica.

―Recuéstate tanto como puedas ahí donde estas… Apóyate sobre la punta de tus dedos y vas a aumentar la velocidad Y fuerza con la que te estas masturbando, NO vas a introducir tu mano… Todo el tiempo sobre tu licra —sus gemidos iban en aumento, su voz empezaba a quebrarse por la excitación…

―Quiero… Quiero meterlos Sasuke… Quiero meter mis dedos dentro de mí… —me pidió con voz temblorosa.

―No tienes permiso… Sa…ku…ra… —le susurre malicioso. Oasi pude oírla mojarse los labios al escuchar mi comando y un escalofrió invadiéndola.

―Levántate el top Y el sostén, vas a juguetear con tu seno izquierdo, específicamente con tu pezón de afuera hacia adentro, recorres tu aureola y regresas al pezón. Por ultimo eres libre de darte tan fuerte como gustes Sakura, PERO siempre sobre la licra —podía escucharla temblar, sus labios moverse de forma incontrolable y los dulces gemidos que emitía, podía verla frente mí, obedeciendo cada uno de mis comandos.

―Sas… Sasuke… realmente, realmente quiero…realmente quiero penetrarme… —me pidió de manera temblorosa—… Por favor… déjame…

―No Sakura… Porque tú eres una buena niña ¿no…? —creo que esas palabras fueron las gotas que rebasaron el vaso pues la escuche gemir de tal manera que la pude ver arquearse en mi fantasía―… Y las buenas niñas… obedecen…

Por los siguientes veinte segundos me imploro una orden, pero yo solo me quede escuchándola y disfrutando de la canción de placer que salía de sus labios hasta que finalmente decidí complacerla— adelante Sakura, puedes hacerlo…si es que logra hacerlo con la misma mano sin detenerte… ―le susurre. Lo siguiente que escuche fue un largo gemido que… Lentamente se convirtió en un susurro. Lo que pude ver fue a ella haciendo una presión tan fuerte en su licra con su dedo para penetrarse que al hacerlo, o rompió la licra y logro complacerse ,o tan pronto se intentó penetrar llegó al climax.

―Sa… Sasuke… —me susurró extasiada y jadeando―… Si te atreves a faltar… Este viernes, voy a buscarte… Voy… Voy a encontrarte… Y voy arrastrarte a mi casa… ―con esto último se cortó la llamada.

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi era la hora, las diez y cuarto, se me había hecho un poco tarde. Quite el bloqueo de mi celular y una llama de Naruto entró casi de inmediato, respondí y le salude mientras me ponía de vuelta a la oficina.

―Solo llamo para saber si aún te falta mucho con los exámenes —me preguntó calmado

―De hecho, termine con ellos hace casi una hora —respondí con un tono distinto al habitual―. Pero Sakura me llamó hable con ella rato… ―Naruto se sorprendió de que Sakura llamara a un cliente, más aun que se quedara hablando largo y tendido con él, pero lo que sorprendió principalmente a Naruto fue la extraña alegría que mostraba mi voz.

― ¿Naruto? — lo llame al no escucharlo

―Supongo que ya estas esperando con ansias tu sesión ¿eh Sasuke? —me fastidiaba aquel tono de voz.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro antes de responderle— Si solo supieras… hablamos cuando regresa a la oficina, dile a Shikamaru que voy en camino ―agregue antes de colgar, acelere con el solo pensamiento de llegar a la oficina lo más pronto posible para matar todo el trabajo y poder disfrutar mi tan deseado fin de semana con Sakura…

**Como despedida quiero agregar que la razón del frenesí de actualización de este fic en particular es porque el siguiente capítulo no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza, y no es que lo pueda escribir así porque si por la forma en la que yo personalmente los escribo, una vez que actualice el siguiente capítulo, mi mente se calmara y podré regresar a la normalidad.**

**De una vez les agradezco por seguirme acompañando hasta este capítulo y lo sigan disfrutando, espero con ansias sus reviews, hasta el próximo, cuídense**


	4. Bienvenido Sasuke sama

**Bienvenido Sasuke-sama...**

Llegue un poco más tarde de lo que quise al trabajo el martes, un accidente me demoro. Pero de inmediato me reuní con Shikamaru y me puse a revisar los planos que nos habían entregado, mi charla con Naruto tuvo que esperar hasta el almuerzo.

A Naruto le pareció un poco extremista cuanto le había pagado a Sakura, más curioso el hecho de que me llamó; le pregunte que sabía acerca de ella aparte de su profesión de "maestra"… Pregunta que Naruto no pudo responder

Sakura no es de las que acepta preguntas personales, como... "¿por qué haces esto? ¿Quiénes son tus padres?" Si quieres escuchar la respuesta te cobra una cantidad abrumadora, y de inmediato. Lo cual es una forma más… Profesional de decir "esto es solo negocios y nada más…"

Naruto también me informo de que Hinata estaba preparando una fiesta con sus familiares y amigos para celebrar la futura llegada de su primer hijo, Bolt. La susodicha se llevaría este sábado y estaban buscando alguien que sirviera bebidas, mi mejor oportunidad para presentarle a Orochimaru.

Después de probar la malteada de Sakura -le comente, puedo decir con confianza que él es capaz de preparar cualquier bebida para cualquier ocasión-, lo llame de inmediato y me dijo que estaría encantando de trabajar para Naruto ese día. Se lo comunique para que entre ellos finiquitaran cualquier asunto referente al precio… Quizás no tendría que pagar para ver a estos dos juntos, solo esperaba que Naruto pudiera controlarse incluso en la fiesta de su futuro hijo.

El jueves llego en un parpadear. Aun que tuve que trabajar algunas horas extras… Y solo... no soy tan cruel como para arrastrar a Shikamaru a horas de la madrugada por mi aventura del viernes. Pude terminar de revisar, y en algunos casos corregir todo el material que nos habían entregado, y antes de darme cuenta estaba parado frente la puerta del apartamento de Sakura con una maleta de viaje en una mano y un maletín en la otra. No podía desconectarme del todo, este trabajo sería el más importante de nuestra empresa.

Sakura vivía en conjunto de apartamentos abiertos, piso doce, el más lejano del ascensor. Eran cinco para las doce cuando decidí tocar a la puerta. La escuche pidiendo que me esperara, sus pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta y pude escucharla sorprendida de verme.

Abre la puerta lo suficiente para asomarse -ocultándose detrás de la misma-, y entregarme una sonrisa nerviosa. De inmediato, pide mi maleta y maletín para guardarlos en su lugar.

— ¿Aún no estás lista? —pregunte intrigado por la expresión que exhibía la peli rosada.

—Aun… Estoy preparando algo… Solo necesito unos cinco minutos más, Sasuke-kun, te importaría dármelos por favor… —cerró la puerta un momento sin siquiera esperar a mi respuesta, escuche como sus pasos se alejaban y regresaban a la misma velocidad, volvió asomarse y me entrego una silla plegable.

— ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide… —dijo sorprendida extendiendo su mano; supuse que se refería a los exámenes médicos, los saque de mi maletín y se los entregue.

Me pidió un momento y cerró la puerta, al minuto se asomó de nuevo y me dijo que todo estaba bien conmigo y no tendría problemas, nuevamente me pidió que esperara. No es que tuviera opciones, era su casa y yo el invitado, si estaba preparando algo no iba a negarle la sorpresa. Coloque el maletín en la puerta y de inmediato lo tomo, abrió un poco más para que la maleta entrara y tras agradecerme cerró dejándome afuera a la expectativa.

Espere unos cinco minutos cuando nuevamente la puerta se volvió abrir, pero Sakura no estaba en ningún lado, me pidió que entrara ya que si salía al pasillo vestida como estaba se podría meterse en muchos problemas. A la dueña del edificio no le importaba mucho lo que Sakura hiciese, siempre y cuando fuese decente en el área común y no molestara a los vecinos. Tome la silla y me adentre, cerrándose la puerta tras de mí.

Antes de que siquiera me pudiera voltear, Sakura esta jalo la silla colocándola a un lado, me gire para ver a mi anfitriona quedándome sin palabras.

—Bienvenido a mi humilde morada… Sasuke-Sama —me saludo con una reverencia, luciendo por completo el traje de Maid que llevaba.

Entre los fetiches más comunes que encontró y se le ocurrió usar… Fue el de sirvienta el de su elección. El traje era negro algo personalizado, la falda era corta cayendo solo un poco por debajo de la ingle, la cual, a diferencia de un traje convencional Maid, la falda no era parte del top, no era más que eso, una falda. En lugar del vestido completo, llevaba una blusa blanca de manga corta y abombada en los hombros, con los botones afrente.

En lugar de guantes de media noche tradicionales -de esos que están hechos de tela y cubren hasta la mitad del brazo- los de Sakura eran de malla negra, y en lugar de cubrir los dedos por completo, en la muñeca se unían en una pieza, un hilo que se desliza entre el dedo índice y el medio, bajaban por la palma y forman el guante, el mismo patrón, estilo y color se aplicaba para las medias pantis que llevaba puesta, negras y no cubrían el pie entero, se deslizan entre el dedo gordo y el índice del pie, cubriendo la planta pero dejando descubierta la parte superior… Sin mencionar que Sakura estaba descalza… Aunque no me lo preguntó, personalmente, me gustan mucho los pies de una mujer, y ese atuendo los hacia lucir increíbles.

— ¿Para… Esto fue lo que me llamaste el lunes? —pregunte, creo que estaba sudando en ese momento.

Sakura asintió, se irguió y ladeo la cabeza con un sonrisa— Así es…Sasuke-sama…

Se acercó y me sujetó la mano derecha— permítame mostrarle mi humilde morada… Sasuke-Sama ―era obvio que está muy metida en su papel de Maid, decidí seguirle el juego.

Se agachó, desato mis zapatos y me los quito, se levantó y tomándome nuevamente de la mano me pidió que la siguiera. Muy cerca de la entrada ubicado a la izquierda había un baño pequeño, equipado con todo, incluyendo regadera; frente a este un closet. Pasando el pasillo de la entrada llegamos a la sala comedor, una bastante espaciosa, un sofá, un televisor, un escritorio con una laptop, al otro extremo una gran ventana. A la derecha se encontraba la cocina y dentro de esta la lavandería a la izquierda su habitación y frente a esta una de visitantes.

Me guió hasta su habitación, de buen tamaño. Era bastante normal: estantes con muñecos y figuras coleccionables, un bolso tirado en el suelo, peinadora, televisor y mis maletas, otra cosa que me llamo la atención fue la cama matrimonial, y ella se percató de esto— ¿le gusta como se ve su cama Sasuke-Sama? —la cama era nueva, su vieja cama era individual que estaba en el otro cuarto.

— ¿Porque… Nueva? —pregunte sin dar mucha importancia

— ¿No esperara que le permita a la persona que me pagó dos millones de yens acostarse en la cama con la que lo hago con todo el mundo o si…? —me respondió saliéndose un poco de su personaje de Maid. Me mostró el baño del cuarto, mucho más espacioso que el anterior y con bañera, esa era el apartamento donde vivía Sakura. Habiendo completado el recorrido se me ocurrió aprovechar el hecho que me estaba dando la espalda para empezar a jugar con ella.

Mientras me hablaba del baño, me le acerque y la sujete por detrás, lleve mi mano derecha a su entre pierna y la izquierda a su seno al tiempo que besaba su cuello. No llevaba ningún tipo de ropa interior en ningún lado, un dulce gemido salió de sus labios y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared ante mi repentino ataque.

— Espere con hacinas este momento —le susurre haciendo que soltara un risita, me entrega una mirada lujuriosa relamiéndose los labios…

—Y tú crees que yo no… No tienes idea cuanto me cuesta hacer este papel de Maid cuando lo único que quiero es atravesar tu garganta con mi lengua —dicho esto intento besarme… Pero me aleje por el solo hecho de fastidiarla.

—Aun no… —le susurre al oído mientras introducía un poco mi dedo medio en su vagina, robándole el aliento.

—Con un demonio Sasuke… ¿Piensas… Piensas torturarme como lo hiciste el lunes? — me dijo deseosa y mirándome de reojo.

Deje de juguetear con su seno, deslice mi mano por su blusa hasta alcanzar su cuello y forzarla a mostrármelo, deposite un beso produciéndole un escalofrió— ¿lo disfrutaste…? ―pregunte malicioso penetrando un poco más profundo con mi dedo…

—Y mucho… Cada segundo… —me respondió extasiada.

—En ese caso… quiero bañarme — susurre y la libere. Le tomó un segundo recuperarse, tomo una bocanada de aire, acomodo la blusa y giró con la misma sonrisa que recibió me pidió que entrara al baño. Pero me negué, era algo grande, prefería algo un poco más íntimo le dije; se saboreó los labios y me pidió que la siguiera al baño de la entrada donde tendría mi primera aventura con Sakura.

—Desvísteme… Sakura… —comande de forma despectiva siguiendo su juego de Maid.

—Como gustes… Sasuke-Sa…ma… —jalándome de mi camisa unió sus labios a los míos. Sabía muy bien que estaba extasiada, que estaba desesperada y aun así… Su lengua bailaba a un ritmo delicado y suave ¿Porque cada vez que beso a esta chica sabe a cereza?

A diferencia de la vez anterior, no había razón para contenerme, la envolví con mis brazos y no me atrevía a separar mis labios de los suyos.

Mientras nos devorábamos y saciábamos nuestra lujuria contenida, pude sentir el cómo sus brazos se deslizaban muy lentamente por mi cuello bajando a mi pecho, quitando cada botón que encontraba a su paso… Hasta que me vi obligado a llevar mis brazos hasta atrás para dejar caer mi camisa. Sus manos se movieron a mi pantalón, desabrocho la correa seguido por el botón y se vio forzada a romper nuestro beso.

―Lindo cuerpo… — susurró relamiéndose mientras bajaba besando mi pecho. Cada toque de sus labios en mi carne me robaba un poco de aliento. Ninguna otra mujer con la que me he acostado ha producido un efecto similar en mí y aun si… Sakura me hacía sentir como si se tratase de mi primera vez.

Llegó hasta mis caderas, sujetando ambos, mis pantalones y bóxer. Los bajo los dos al mismo tiempo. Esperaba que jugueteara un poco más pero realmente estaba dada en su papel de Maid, me quito las medias, tomo mis ropas y las coloco aun lado, mirándome nuevamente hizo una reverencia— ¿Qué más se le ofrece… Sasuke… Sa…ma… —su voz juguetona y su mirada lujuriosa estremecieron todo mi ser.

Entre a la ducha, la abrí y la llame con el dedo— enjabóname… —se llevó su índice a la boca y lamiéndose un costado con la punta de la lengua "como ordene…Sasuke sama…" fue su respuesta a mi comando.

Entro conmigo, aun llevando su traje de Maid y cerró la puerta de la regadera tras ella, tomo el jabón y comenzó con mi espalda, pidió que extendiera mis brazos y así lo hice, los tallo y sin pedirme que me volteara pego su cuerpo al mío y tallo mi pecho y costados. Nuevamente me sorprendió ya que ignoro lo más importante, y prosiguió con mis piernas.

―Sasuke sama… Necesito que se gire… —me pidió sensual, obedecí y gire… Para encontrarla toda empapada, sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada, tomó mi pene y empezó a lavarlo con suma delicadeza.

Una vez que terminó de lavarme, sin soltar mi pene, se levantó y siguió besándome. El agua cayendo sobre nosotros, la dulce sabor sus labios, la caricia de su izquierda en mi mejilla, su lengua bailando con la mía, su agarre gentil… Sakura sabía cómo sacar lo mejor de mí, conocía mi cuerpo mejor de lo que yo mismo me conocía, simplemente me volvía loco.

Rompiendo nuestro beso se recostó contra la pared llevándome con ella, levanto su pierna izquierda y sin dudarlo la sujete, me invito a penetrar en su ser, cosa acepte… Y con gusto.

Era como si interior estuviese hecho para mí, me deslice con una facilidad que jamás había tenido, la sensación era increíble. Podía escuchar su gemido a medida que la penetraba, hasta que nuestras caderas se tocaron. No pude hacer nada salvo jadear por los próximos segundos al igual que ella… Abrí mis ojos y la vi sonrojada, adolorida y complacida. Junte mi frente con la de ella para levantar su mirada y estampar mis labios con los suyos una vez más aun sin poder moverme procedí abrir su blusa con su ayuda.

Pude sentir sus senos contra mi pecho, quería probarlos y saborearlos, deleitarme con ellos. Pero los brazos de Sakura alrededor de mi cuello no me lo permitirían, me agache un poco para tomar su otra pierna y con esto el primer golpe de nuestras caderas.

Con su piernas atadas a mi cadera y sujetándola por sus muslos, no creo haber una posición más exquisita para este primer momento, lentamente empecé a mover mis caderas y con cada golpe se nos iba el aliento, nuestros labios se buscaban pero era difícil mantenerlos juntos por más de un instante.

Mi corazón se aceleraba con cada golpe, podía sentir como el de Sakura se aceleraba, paso sus brazos por debajo de los míos y se aferró a mi espalda clavando sus uñas, el dolor de su acción simplemente me impulsaba a seguir.

Los gemidos ahogados susurrantes en mi oído, su piel golpeando con la mía, el agua cayendo sobre nosotros, todo el momento me desataba, no era nada que no hubiera experimentando en el pasado, pero con Sakura… Se sentía totalmente diferente. No podía considerar a esta mujer un simple prostituta… Mis expectativas superaban todo eso… No quería de ella como una simple mujer con la que lo hacía por placer… Dentro de mí, podía sentir que Sakura era mucho más… Mucho más que unas simple prosituta…

—No… no te detengas… —me susurro con aquella voz apagada

—Por favor… No te detengas. Lo… Lo quiero. Lo quiero todo… —aquel susurro prendió algo en mí. Mis embestidas se volvieron mucho más fuertes y rápidas al instante, sus gemidos alimentaban mi placer. Me soltó y dejo caer su cuerpo hacia atrás recostándose contra la pared, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y sus brazos guindaban sin fuerzas hasta que su cuerpo se arqueo y una expresión de placer se marcó en ambos… había llegado dentro de Sakura.

Me recosté sobre su cuerpo mientras ella me abrazaba, y por un rato… Lo único que se escuchaba en el baño era nuestra respiración pesada y agitada, y el agua cayendo de la regadera.

—A… Asombroso… —le susurre. No creo que tuviera otra palabra para describir mi primera experiencia con Sakura.

—Es… Es solo el comienzo… —me susurro, pudo sentir la malicia en su voz extasiada.

—Me… Me complace escucharlo… —respondí con su mismo tono. Mentiría si dijese que estaba satisfecho, quería más de ella, quería saborear todo su ser… Quien era Sakura no me importaba en este momento. La razón por la cual había pedido estos tres días se acaba de convertir en una simple excusa en este instante… Lo que mi cuerpo pedía agritos era el cuerpo Sakura. Quería devorarla hasta caer exhausto y nada me hizo más feliz que saber que ella me deseaba igual, fuese por negocio o no… Estaba feliz de poder disfrutar un rato más del delicioso cuerpo de Sakura…

**Con esto, ya puedo parar, este cap que lo tuve en la cabeza por un tiempo finalmente esta fuera, ahora puedo frenarme un poco y escribir otras cosas, hurra!**

**Seré honesto, escribir este fic me ha costado un poco debido a la perspectiva, ya que lo trabaje en el primer capítulo full primera persona y para no cambiar el estilo lo he seguido trabajando desde ese punto de vista, no estoy acostumbrado a un narrador full primera persona lo cual me a impedido la narrativa y descripción a la que estoy acostumbrado a usar.**

**No pienso decir algo como "acaricio mis bien fornidos pectorales" … no pienso poner a Sasuke decir eso de el mismo, una cosa es tener auto estima y otra cosa es ponerlo a ese nivel, simplemente no…en tercera persona seria bastante valido, pero en primera HELL NO!**

**En fin, espero sinceramente sus comentarios ya que realmente quiero saber que les parece el fic hasta hora, muchas gracias de anticipo, nos leemos y**


	5. Conociendo a Sakura

**Conociendo a Sakura.**

Cuando vi a Naruto sufrir su primera resaca, recuerdo haberle preguntado cómo se sentía: primero se molestó y me dijo que la tuviera una para lo averiguara. Cuando tuvo su segunda resaca, volví a reírme y le pregunte nuevamente, a lo cual me respondió "me duele la cabeza, tengo fatiga, me cuesta caminar y mantener de pie y siento que voy a…" fue ahí cuando mi risa se apagó… Ya que tuve que botar mis zapatos nuevos...

Nunca bebía lo suficiente como para experimentar una resaca… Claro está, nunca había escuchado que era posible sufrir de una resaca por tener sexo…

Cuando desperté me dolía la cabeza, me sentía desorientado, acalorado, me dolían las caderas y tenía las piernas entumecidas. Me senté y observe mis alrededores, era de día. El reloj en la mesa de noche a mi derecha marcaba las once de la mañana del mismo viernes, intente hacer memoria de a la hora que me acosté, pero no me fije; a diferencia de una resaca por alcohol… Si recordaba todo lo de la noche pasada… **Y** que noche…

Era primera vez que me desataba de tal manera, Sakura supo cómo sacar lo mejor… Y parte de lo peor de mi persona… Y hablando del diablo, no se encontraba por ningún lado la peli rosada. No sabía si sentirme mal por mí mismo o sorprendido. Mientras que yo apenas podía rotar en la cama, ella había salido caminando de la habitación, sin mencionar que se había levantado primero…

— ¡Sasuke!— escuche mi nombre y dirigí la mirada a la puerta del cuarto donde estaba Sakura vistiendo un camisón… Y solo un camisón rosado claro ya que podía ver atravesó de el -porque la ropa de las mujeres tiende a la semi-transparencia-, con una taza humeante en su mano, me sorprende que el aroma que llego a mi nariz no se tratase de cereza, era café.

Se acercó, coloco la taza sobre la mesa de noche y envolviendo mi cuello con sus brazos, sellando nuestros labios en un largo y profundo beso.

Tras un minuto de saborear su exquisita cavidad, rompiendo nuestro beso y con un tono coqueto me dio los buenos días mientras acariciaba mi pierna entumida.

—Me sorprende que puedas caminar… —comente mientras me llevaba mi mano derecha a la cadera— me duelen las caderas, apenas y puedo girar—añadí apenado.

Se rió de mi comentario antes de hacer el su yo propio— Y tú crees que a mí no… —me empujó y añadió con el mismo tono— tuve que tomarme una pastilla para poder caminar. Y esta de acá, es mi tercera taza de café para poder despabilarme, por cierto… ¿aún no te cepillas verdad?

Después de nuestro beso debería ser más que obvio, una extraña sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro lo cual despertó la pregunta en mi "¿Qué rayos planea?".

Me pidió que me quedara sentando y preguntó por mi cepillo, le dije en que parte de mi maleta se encontraba. Salió de la habitación y rápidamente regreso con una charola, un tazón y un vaso lleno de agua colocándolos a mi lado en la cama.

Rápidamente entró al baño y salió con la crema dental en la mano y una caja, abrió mi maleta y saco me cepillo de dientes, supuse lo que quería hacer. Negué con la cabeza ante la cómica escena mientras se acercaba toda entusiasmada, cerré mis ojos, abrí grande y la muy traviesa procedió a cepillarme entre risas.

Una vez terminada su tarea, estaba a punto de tomar el vaso para enjugarme pero ella me sujeto por la muñeca y con la misma expresión negó con su dedo, con este mismo limpio mis labios, tomo un sorbo de agua, sujetó mis mejillas y unió nuestros labios para introducirme el agua en mi boca.

Enjuague, escupí en el tazón y repitió la misma operación una segunda vez para terminar de enjuagarme. De la caja que había sacado del baño, saca una, toma la charola y la colca en la mesa de noche junto al tazón, coloca la pastilla en mi boca, tomaóotro sorbo de agua y vuelve a besarme, solo que esta vez no la dejo alejarse disfrutando nuevamente de su dulce cavidad.

La pasó por encima de mí, acostándola a mi lado sin romper nuestro beso, sus brazos se deslizan por debajo de los míos acariciando mi espalda. Simplemente no me cansó de esta mujer.

Rompiendo nuestro beso me pregunta en tono travieso que quería hacer.

—Primero que nada… Bañarme… —respondí mientras rompía nuestro abrazo y me sentaba.

— ¿Quieres compañía…? —me preguntó sensual, gire para verla jugueteando con el cobertor.

—Por favor Sakura… Dame un respiro… —le pedí con una risa nerviosa.

—Bueno… —se sentó y añadió—... supongo que hasta un monstro como tu necesita descansar… —negó con la cabeza y añadió en tono sarcástico— en serio Sasuke… ¿de dónde sacas semejante resistencia y "carga"?

La resistencia la acepto, pero como dije… Sakura saco parte de lo malo de mi… Sin darme descanso anoche creo haber llegado dentro de ella más de unas cinco veces… No sabía que eso era humanamente posible… Sé que la primera no es más que el inicio de la fiesta, pero cinco… Hasta yo estaba sorprendido

Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y mientras yo me dirigía al baño, Sakura me pregunto qué quería comer.

—Sé que es tarde y básicamente hora de almuerzo pero… ¿Te importaría prepararme un desayuno americano…? —pregunte apenado. Con un saludo militar confirmó la orden y se fue a la cocina a prepárame la comida mientras que yo despertaba mis piernas para poder adentrarme en el baño.

Sin las "intervenciones" de Sakura, bañarme fue mucho más rápido. Me coloque un bóxer y nada más, incluso podría considerar el bóxer como exceso de ropa para la situación actual. Busque un momento mi celular para revisar por llamadas y encontré un par de mensajes de Naruto, de muy temprano en la mañana.

Me informaba de que varios planos más habían llegado y Shikamaru los estaba revisando. Le escribí que una vez que terminara me los pasara para darles el visto bueno y me encamine al comedor.

Apenas puse un pie cerca de la puerta del cuarto y podía oler el huevo que Sakura estaba preparando, salí y la encontré sirviendo dos platos de huevo revuelto con verduras picadas, tostadas, un par de salchichas y jugo de naranja.

—Creí que ya habías comido —comente mientras me sentaba frente a mi plato.

—Te estaba esperando —me respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaba frente mío.

"Itadakimasu" dijimos en coro y empezamos a comer con suma tranquilidad. Si había algún momento para hacerle una pregunta personal era ahora, sin embargo hacerle una pregunta TAN personal como quien eres podría resultar un poco intimidante o incomodo a mi parecer. Y aun con dos días y medios de por medio. No había prisa, aún tenía tiempo para conocerla mejor.

—Sakura… Dime… ¿cómo fue que te convertiste en la "Maestra" que eres…? —pregunte mientras daba un sorbo al jugo.

Su mirada se clavó en mi persona por un instante con el tenedor en su boca, me sonrió y prosiguió a tomar un poco más de huevo mientras me respondía — normalmente no habló de mi vida personal con mis clientes, me parece… Poco ético. Ya que mis clientes no vienen a conocerme, viene aprender para complacer a sus parejas…

—Así que el hablar de ese tipo de cosas, te hace sentir culpable… Como si estuvieras teniendo un amorío con la persona en lugar de una relación netamente "profesional" —respondí al comentario de Sakura. Cuando se trata de negocios, puedo entender fácilmente, sin importar que mi profesión diste tanto de la otra.

Sakura me sonrió y asintió— Pero, —comento haciendo una pausa prolongada, me dirige una mirada coqueta coloco sus codos sobre la mesa, entrelazo sus dedos y posando su cabeza sobre ellos—, como te has portado tan bien conmigo… Te voy a regalar esa respuesta.

— ¿Regalar? — pregunte. Aunque ya Naruto me había dicho que Sakura cobra por preguntas de este tipo, preferí fingir ignorancia.

Asintió y aclaro regresando a su posición normal continuando con su desayuno-almuerzo— Normalmente, cobró una cantidad enorme por esas respuestas… Claro que en tu caso, no creo que tuvieras problemas en pagar por ellas —me dijo con una expresión nerviosa en su rostro.

—No tienes de que preocuparte —respondí, mis palabras extrañaron y sorprendieron a Sakura de cierto modo—, si bien eso es cierto… No pienso atosigarte ni abusar de ese hecho… Sería una total falta de respeto y abuso para con tu persona —añadi sin apartarle la mirada de sus ojos color esmeralda.

No quería que creyera que estaba mintiendo, y en realidad no lo hacía. Por más que podía aflojar cuánto dinero quisiera con tal de descubrir el pasado de Sakura, no sería lo correcto y si ella resultase ser parte de mi pasado olvidado antes de la matanza mi clan, probablemente no daría una muy buena impresión. Alguien que se aprovecha de su dinero para conseguir lo que quiera… Yo no soy ese tipo de persona. He llegado hasta donde estoy por esfuerzo, no por fortuna monetaria.

Ante mi respuesta se quedó boquiabierta, sorprendida de mis palabras, me sonrió cerró sus ojos y dio un sorbo a su jugo— Creo… que te has ganado otra pregunta… respondió con un tono apagado pero rayando en la complacencia.

Su historia de la "Maestra" era el vivo ejemplo de una juventud alocada. Sakura tenía una amiga muy cercana desde siempre, nombre que no quiso, y no vio necesario revelar. Cuando crecieron, salían a fiestas y bebían, aunque nunca se alocaron lo suficiente como para hacerlo con cualquiera en la calle… En lugar de ello… La una, le quito la virginidad a la otra… Y de ahí les costaba parar tras experimentar aquello.

Sus jugueteos cesaron cuando su amiga consiguió novio. Entre ella y Sakura no existía un interés romántico, solo eran travesuras… Muy subidas de tono, pero lo eran… O por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo. Sin embargo los comentarios calientes nunca cesaron.

Su amiga siempre se quejaba de que su novio era muy tímido al momento de hacerlo, realmente lo quería, pero sexualmente… Era un tanto frustrante. Ante el llamado de auxilio indirecto de su amiga, Sakura se propuso hacer la travesura máxima. Una noche se robó al novio de su amiga, se encerró con él, y ya que ella sabía cómo complacer a su querida amiga… Le enseño toda la noche al novio como hacerlo y satisfacer a su pareja, esa fue su primera "clase"

Cuando habló con ella se mostró sorprendida de la mejoría, sin poder resistirse, le explicó que ella le había "enseñado" como hacerlo. Su amiga no se disgustó, más bien se sorprendió y le dijo que debería dar clases, porque no había punto de comparación del antes y el después.

Aunque ella le pidió a ambos ser discretos con el asunto… Tarde o temprano llega ese tipo de conversaciones en las cuales a uno se le escapa algo que no debe decir, y Sakura consiguió no solo su segundo cliente, sino que también consiguió su tarifa, requisitos y clientela actuales.

Se sorprendió que esta segunda persona cumplió con todas sus exigencias, el alto precio que impuso, los exámenes médicos, todo sin protestar con tal de aprender para hacerlo con su novia. Habiendo llegado tan lejos el chico, que decidió enseñarle tal cual lo hizo con el amigo de su novia, solo que esta vez le pidió que si alguna vez decía algo de ella, solo debería hacerlo a personas que fueran como él, que quisieran "aprender"

Como dato adicional me dijo que Naruto había sido su cliente número seis… Aun me sorprende que no tan solo recuerde a Naruto, si no el número de cliente exacto. ¿Qué clase de impresión le dio Naruto…? No lo sé, pero pensándolo mejor… Wra preferible sacar esas imágenes de mi cabeza. El dibujar a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano haciéndolo con la mujer que estaba frente mío… No era la mejor de las imágenes mentales que podía generarme en estos momentos.

—Y esa…es la historia del cómo me volví "maestra del sexo para parejas" —añadió orgullosa dando un sorbo a su jugo.

Me pareció bastante curioso con la entonación que terminó. Pero había algo que no me cuadraba ahora… Me dijó que me gane una segunda pregunta… Y creó que un poco más de su confianza. Podía hacerle una pregunta un poco más de su pasado, había algo que agarro mi curiosidad y decide saciarla.

—¿Sakura… Porque yo, porque aceptaste hacerlo conmigo… Si no entro en tus estándares… Een tu línea de trabajo…? —Pregunte... Lo cual sorprendió a Sakura. Supongo que esperaba algo más personal… O quizás la pregunta resulto más personal de lo que ella esperaba. Sin darme cuenta había tocado un nervio sensible, bajo su mirada y empezó a mirar a su alrededor buscando darme una respuesta apropiada, y posiblemente… no comprometedora.

—No tienes que responder si no quieres… —comente llevándome el ultimo bocado de pan a mi boca, y terminandó con mi desayuno—, guardare la pregunta que me diste para otra ocasión… —con esto me levante y le di la espalda, no tengo idea que se habrá dibujado en su rostro pero la escuche exhalar de alivio.

No creí que Sakura tuviera una tan alta estima de mi… O por lo menos eso fue lo que me dio a pensar lo evasivo de la pregunta que le hice, cuya respuesta pudo ser tan sencilla como "porque quise…" o "porque…" pensándolo mejor… La pregunta traía muchas respuesta que podía soñar un tanto extrañas… Más que extrañas, sonaban comprometedoras para alguien como Sakura… Quien ve el sexo como un negocio y no como algo afectivo. Creo que retractarme fue lo mejor, después de todo, "excederse" con una mujer no se limita a lo físico como me dijo Sakura en el bar… Existen mil y un maneras de excederse con una mujer, de las cuales más novecientas son palabras…

Sakura me preguntó si quería hacer algo mientras retiraba los platos, y aun que ganas no me faltaban… Necesitaba finiquitar el asunto de los planos. Le dije a Sakura que descansara por ahora he hiciera lo que quisiera. Brincó de alegría y me pedió que prendiera su laptop antes de retirarme y así lo hice.

Llame a Naruto para informarme de la situación. Shikamaru había terminado de revisar los planos y me los había enviado para terminarlos.

Mientras encendía mi laptop para finiquitar este asunto y poder enfocarme nuevamente en Sakura, la escuche gritar "¡héroe nuevo, hora de probar!" comentario que me dejó pensativo por un momento, no le di mucha importancia y me enfoque en mi trabajo.

Me tomó unos quince minutos terminar de revisarlos. El trabajo de Shikamaru, como siempre impecable, lo cual me ahorro mucho, MUCHO tiempo.

Tan pronto termine salí del cuarto para ver que hacia Sakura, la encontré sentada frente a su laptop, casi gritándole a la pantalla emocionada. Me sitúe detrás de ella y la encontré en juego que también juega Naruto... no recuerdoóexactamente su nombre, solo se que es de equipos. Naruto siempre me ha intentado introducir, pero personalmente, es un juego que disfruto de más ver, me resulta muy estresante jugarlo.

—Cuidado, vienen por el arbusto —advertí a Sakura, ella y su compañero se voltearon y aniquilaron a su enemigo.

— ¿¡JUEGAS!? —preguntó emocionada sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

—Disfruto de verlo… No de jugarlo —respondí mientras señalaba el mapa advirtiéndole de otro ataque inminente. La partida estaba a la mitad y decidí quedarme detrás de ella viéndola jugar, era mucho mejor que Naruto, eso era evidente.

—Hey… Sasuke… —me llamó sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla, pregunte que sucedía a lo que responde un poco tímida—... Puedo… Puedo pedirte un pequeño favor, Te importaría "fastidiarme" un poco…

La petición de Sakura me extraño por mucho, no es que tuviera problemas con hacerlo, pero no dejaba de ser curiosa.

—Debes… Debes preguntarte porque te pido esto… Veras… Es algo que siempre he querido que alguien me haga y como sa… — la silencie con un beso en su cuello sacándole un gemido ahogado, pase mis manos por debajo de sus brazos para evitar quitarle movilidad y apreté sus hermosos senos sacando otro gemido ahogado.

Casi de inmediato recorrí sus hermoso cuerpo con mis manos hasta llegar a su entrepierna, coloque mi dedo medio de mi izquierda sobre la entrada de su vagina e introduje mi mano derecha por debajo de su camisón hasta alcanzar su seno derecho y empecé a juguetear con su pezón sin detener mis besos en su cuello.

Mientras su ella jugaba en la computadora, yo jugueteaba con su cuerpo en lo que podía. Tengo que admitir que esto era mucho más excitante de lo que imagine. Ganas no me faltaban de hacer a un lado la silla y penetrarla de nuevo… Pero en la posición y situación que nos encontrábamos resultaba mucho más divertido.

—Me preguntó… ¿que "acabara" primero… tu juego…? —susurre a su oído al tiempo que ligeramente introducía mi dedo dentro de su vagina y apretaba levente su pezón derecho —, o tu cuerpo… —esta vez gimió como se debía… Intentaba ignorarme, enfocándose y apoyándose sobre su laptop con el juego que llegaba a su final.

Había muerto pero ya no le importaba, pues sus compañeros estaban terminando la partida. Lleva su derecha a su entrepierna, pidiéndome que la penetrara mientras que con su izquierda apretaba su otro seno, giró su cabeza para que nuestros labios se volvieran a unir.

No tardó mucho antes de que se arqueara, demostrando que había llegado a su climax. Saque mi dedo de su interior y ambos saboreamos el exquisito jugo de su ser…

—Con un demonio Sasuke… —me dijo jadeando, aun sentada y sudada—... Tu… Tu si sabes cómo prenderme… —añadió extasiada y acariciando mi cabello.

—Sakura… — llame y ella me miro de reojo—... Mañana… Hinata y Naruto van a hacer una fiesta en honor a su futuro hijo… ¿quisieras acompañarme? — le pregunté sin dar mucho rodeo.

Literalmente, Sakura saltó de la silla de la emoción— ¡Claro que me encantaría acompañarte Sasuke! —respondió fuera de sí. De inmediato se pusó pensativa y nerviosa ignorando por completo lo que acabamos de hacer y salió corriendo a su cuarto para ver que se pondría al día siguiente.

No me quedó de otra más que reírme. Sakura realmente era una mujer impredecible de la cual no me cansaba, cada minuto, cada segundo que pasaba con ella era relajante, y sobre todo… me llenaba…— después de la fiesta…—musite. Sin importar que, hablaría con Sakura después de la fiesta, descubriría quien era ella y descubriría porque ella me alteraba tanto… así tuviera que quedarme en la calle de nuevo…

Podía sentir que Sakura era una puerta al pasado que perdí gracias a la masacre de mi clan, una puerta a alguno de los recuerdos felices que tuve en antes de terminar en el orfanato…


	6. Angel de ojos perlados

**Ángel de ojos perlados**

Ese Sasuke… No puedo pasar un minuto aburrido a su lado… Y me aseguro que él tampoco lo pase a mi lado.

Aun que nuestro inicio fue... Intenso por decirlo menos cuando llego: lo hicimos en la ducha, en la sala, en el cuarto… En todo mi apartamento. No parecía interesado en clavármelo de cada rato, era más juguetón de lo que esperaba.

Era la primera vez que aceptaba salir con un cliente a una fiesta, sin mencionar que me encontraba por ver los "frutos" de mi trabajo por así decirlo. No tan solo vería de nuevo a Naruto -al cual debía de hacer que no lo conocía, o que Sasuke me había hablado de él, ética profesional- sino a que también vería a su esposa, la cual se encontraba a cinco meses de embarazo, ¡no podía estar más emocionada!

Mientras buscaba que vestido para ponerme, que zapatos combinaría con que, Sasuke se escurre detrás de mí y empieza a besar mi cuello al tiempo que sus manos se deslizan debajo de mi camisón, acariciando mi vientre y mis costados. Esperaba que subiera y juguetease con mis senos, o bajara o tocara mi vagina, pero simplemente se queda ahí… Volviéndome loca con sus caricias.

Me toma una media hora elegir con Sasuke detrás jugueteando conmigo. Quería cogerme a Sasuke, agarrar ese enorme pene he introducirlo dentro de mí. Pero una vez que terminó de escoger mi ropa, me libera y se acuesta en mi cama. Alcanza el control de mi televisor, lo prende y me pide que le haga compañía.

Era primera vez desde hace mucho que alguien se comportaba tan… Casual conmigo, tan familiar. Antes de que me diera cuenta estábamos disfrutando de un película como si nada, cada cuanto un coqueto, un beso, una caricia íntima… Y en el transcurso de la tarde solo lo hicimos un par de veces más cuando nuestros jugueteos se salían de control. Fuera de eso, fue un día de lo más normal: vimos películas, conecte mi laptop a mi televisor y me puse jugar mientras Sasuke me veía, fue… Normal… Fue maravilloso.

Tanto así, que esa noche me costó conciliar el sueño. El tener a un hombre como él a mi lado me ponía un tanto nerviosa. Los hombres solo me veían como un juguete o una "maestra"… Pero Sasuke no veía como nada de eso, no tengo idea de cómo me veía y siendo honesta tenía miedo de preguntar.

Comencé este trabajo por diversión, para ayudar a mi amiga Ino con su novio Sai, y antes de que me diera cuenta se volvió mi estilo de vida. Ningún chico que me gustó en el pasado, ni hombre que me gustase en el presente quería algo serio con una "puta" como yo, y creo que eso me detenía, el miedo de que ser rechazada por la única persona que hasta la fecha me había tratado como a una mujer… Y uno como a una cualquiera. Por ahora me llenaba el estar a su lado disfrutando en silencio de estos momentos.

El sábado comenzó igual que el día anterior, prepare el desayuno y el coqueto estuvo a la orden del día, tanto la mañana como la tarde estuvimos un poco más activos que la tarde y la noche del viernes, aun así… No me molestaba en lo absoluto que penetrara cuantas veces quisieras, el hacerlo con él se sentía completamente diferente, simplemente… Me llenaba… figurativamente, ya que a nivel literal también se aplica… Pero no me refiero más a nivel figurativo, donde me siento bien con solo estar a su lado…

La fiesta comenzaba a las cinco de la tarde. Sasuke y yo nos metimos al baño a las cuatro ya que él le había informado a Naruto que llegaría a las cinco y media. Explícitamente me dijo —Nada de sexo Sakura… —era una pena, realmente disfruté hacerlo en la ducha el primer día, admito que es uno de mis lugares favoritos para hacerlo, en general, me gusta hacerlo donde halla agua. Aun con su advertencia en pie, decidí portarme mal.

Mientras nos enjabonábamos, nuestras lenguas bailaban, saboreaba su dulce y exquisita cavidad, su fornido cuello y disfrutaba de sus manos tallando mi cuerpo. Disfrutaba cada segundo de estar bajo la regadera con él.

Cuando fue mi turno de enjabonarlo, me tome mi tiempo, disfrutando de cada momento que mis manos recorrían su cuerpo, de mi pecho y abdomen frotándose contra el suyo, sus brazos envolviéndome… En fin, tan pronto termine, sujete su pene y empecé a masturbarlo— Sakura… Te dije que… —su voz era entre cortada y decidí silenciarlo con un beso antes que dejarlo terminar su oración.

—Se lo que dijiste, "Nada de sexo", es decir nada de penetración —comente coqueta, solté mi mano derecha, tome su muñeca izquierda y la guie hasta mi entre pierna—, no dijiste que no podíamos hacer nada de esto… —tan pronto solté su mano puede sentir sus dedos deslizándose en mi interior mientras nos envolvíamos con el brazo que nos quedaba libre

Sus labios se sellaron con los míos una vez más, e incluso con la ventaja que yo llevaba, acabe primero que el… Claro, tuvimos que enjabonarnos de nuevo, solo que esta vez fue mucho más rápido y normal.

—Ya me las pagaras… —escuche en su dulce voz algo de malicia mientras yo salía campante y victoriosa de la ducha. Lo mire de reojo, sacudí mi trasero y le guiñe el ojo mientras entraba en el cuarto, probablemente esta noche, después de la fiesta sería bastante movida, me mojaba toda del solo pensarlo.

Me porte mal adentro y me porte mal afuera. Le pregunte a Sasuke si quería participar en un pequeño jueguito más… Normalmente cuando un comienza, empieza con un beso y procede a desvestir a su pareja, le pregunte si quería hacer la inversa de eso, su respuesta fue soltar su toalla y sellar nuevamente nuestros labios.

No me imaginaba que sería tan divertido practicar un _foreplay _a la inversa, sentir los labios y manos de Sasuke rozando mi cuerpo mientras me colocaba pieza a pieza de mi ropa, se sintió extrañamente excitante. Comenzó con mi ropa interior, yo coloque la suya, mis leggins, sus pantalones y así hasta que estuvimos listos.

No me preocupe mucho por mi cabello, me gusta mi estilo casual, y en cuanto a maquillaje, solo me coloque una base, una sombra negra, y un rosa suave en mis labios, me pinte mis uñas rosa muy claro.

Mi vestido, un Qipao chino rojo carmesí, con hojas de color dorado decorando todo el traje, aunque este vestido no necesita llevar ningún tipo de leggins, era gusto personal llevarlas, eran de color negro plano, sin ningún tipo de decorado.

Si por mi fuera llevaría mis botas, pero muy raramente estoy invitada a un fiesta de este tipo, así que opte por unos tacones rojos de corte bajo y una cartera del color del vestido con un dragón dorado decorando el bolso.

Sasuke por su lado se veía… Bueno, me robaba el aliento. A diferencia de nosotras, los hombres tienen un traje tan sencillo y sin embargo…

Un smoking azul marino y camisa blanca, zapatos negros y corbata vino tintó con rayas doradas, por si fuera poco el perfumen que carga empezaba a marear, no en el sentido de que me sentía mal, si no en el sentido de que le iba a pedir que se lo pusiera la próxima vez que lo hiciéramos.

— ¡Espera! —le pedí a Sasuke cuando se encaminaba a la puerta, regrese a mi cuarto y salí de inmediato con una bolsita de regalo.

— ¿Para Hinata? —me preguntó.

— Así es —le respondí un tanto nerviosa. La bolsa de regalo era algo que ya tenía y en cuanto el contenido… Bueno, no era algo para él bebe, era más para ella. Un collar de plata con un broche para meter una foto; lo compre hace tiempo porque me gusto mucho, el broche tenía el diseño de un árbol con un sol de fondo, pero nunca lo había usado… Ni tampoco tenía la foto de alguien para meter en él, así que se me ocurrió que sería un lindo regalo para una mujer casada apunto de tener un hijo.

Me sentía por demás emocionada mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, llamamos al ascensor y mientras subía me dirigió una mirada extraña, acercando su brazo izquierdo a mí persona. Le sonreí, entrelace nuestros brazos y me recosté a este. ¡Con un demonio!, esto tenía que ser un sueño…

Cuando llegamos a su carro se detuvo de repente— Se me olvidaba —me comentó sin dirigirme la mirada, extendió su derecha apuntando al carro—, te presento a Itachi —dijo bastante animado.

Lo mire extrañada y señale el carro, no pude evitar reírme. Había escuchado que algunos chicos tenía una "relación" con sus carros, esperaba que llevara el nombre de una chica, no de un chico, pero quien soy yo para juzgarlo. Lo solté y me acerque a Itachi-kun para saludarlo.

— Un gusto en conocerte Itachi-kun —lo salude haciendo un reverencia— por favor llévanos a destino seguro —añadí con una sonrisa. Para sorpresa el carro sonó en ese instante y me eche para atrás, por momento pensé que realmente me escuchó. Mire a Sasuke y lo vi sonriéndome con las llaves en la mano, ambos nos echamos a reír ante la ocurrencia.

El viaje de ida fue bastante casual, Sasuke me permitió colocar algo de música de mi elección y estuvimos hablando todo el trayecto. Me contó acerca de Naruto y Hinata, lo cual me dio a entender porque Naruto fue tan cuidadoso y discreto el día que lo hicimos. Con una familia como la de Hinata, el descubrirlo haciéndolo con otra sería el equivalente a prisión de por vida para él.

Cuando llegamos, una hermosa luz naranja cubría el firmamento y le realzaba la belleza de la casa Hyuuga. Una villa antigua Japonesa, nunca me canso de estas casas; son tan grandes y hermosas.

Un par de chicos esperaban en la entrada, ambos miembros de la familia por lo que veía, sus hermosos ojos aperlados los delataban. Vestían ropa tradicional japonesa. Esperaba no haberme equivocado de vestimenta, pero si Sasuke eligió un smoking, entonces no creo hubiera problema conmigo.

Uno me ayudo a bajarme y el otro tomo las llaves de Itachi y se lo lleva. Me dieron ganas de despedirme de Itachi, pero estaba más ocupada con Sasuke a mi lado. Entrelace nuestros brazos de nuevo y lo seguí dentro de la mansión.

Realmente es imposible cansarse de estos lugares, los muros y pisos de madera, el decorado que te transporta a otra época, son cautivantes estas casas.

Aunque afuera vestían Kimono tradicional, dentro todo el mundo llevaba traje de fiesta, vestidos las mujeres y smokings los hombres, me relaje al ver a los invitados vistiendo así.

Fuimos escoltados hasta el jardín principal… Y que jardín. Inmenso, con varios caminos de piedra, girasoles y flores de todo tipo, un estanque lleno de peces y con puente que lo cruza, en medio de toda esa belleza me pareció distinguir algo familiar a la distancia en una esquina, y si era él… ¡no podía creerlo Orochimaru estaba aquí con una barra de bebidas, y no tan solo se encontraba el, Kabuto, Karin, Anko, se trajo todo su bar a esta fiesta!

A medida que avanzábamos vi todo tipo de personas curiosas, un chico con perro pequeño de color blanco en su cabeza, otro con lentos obscuros y cabello desorganizado y puntiagudo que transmitía una sensación tétrica. Lo que me pareció más extraño es que muchos de los miembros de la familia de Hinata, nos miraban con desprecio, como si no quisieran que nosotros estuviésemos aquí.

En el centro del jardín, sobre el puente del estaque se encontraba quien supongo era la estrella de la fiesta, y quien reconocí por la foto que Naruto me había mostrado… Eso, y que tenía una enorme barriga, esa sin duda tenía que ser Hyuuga Hinata. Sentada y con un vestido negro de gala espectacular; no pude distinguir maquillaje a la distancia y para ser honesta… No creo que le fue necesario. Era primera vez que veía un piel tan hermosa, podría jura que esa mujer estaba hecha de porcelana, pude ver también que sostenida una copa, por un instante me pareció curioso ya que no debía de estar tomando licor con cinco meses de embarazo, luego me dije "claro es Orochimaru…sea lo sea que tenga, puede tomarlo."

Me pareció que nos detectó, ya que miro de reojo en nuestra dirección y tan pronto avisto a Sasuke nos saludó a la distancia y nos llamó.

—Sasuke-kun, que gusto que hallas podido venir —nos saludó con una voz daba gusto escuchar.

—No pensaba perderme esto por nada Hinata —respondió con sumo respeto y con un tono profundo. Casi me sentía celosa de que esas palabras eran dirigidas a Hinata.

—Esta de aquí es Haruno Sakura, una gran amiga mía —comento mientras me señalaba, Hinata me dirigido su mirada con la misma sonrisa que había recibido a Sasuke me saludó.

—Encantada de por fin conocerte Hianta-chan. Sasuke-kun me hablado mucho de tu persona y tu esposo Naruto —salude con una gran sonrisa. No tenía que fingir, realmente me emocionaba mucho el estar aquí.

—Un detalle —añadí entregándole mi regalo, lo tomó curiosa, vaciando su contenido en su mano.

— ¡Es hermosa, gracias Sakura-san! —me agradeció de un modo tan adorable que por un instante me dieron ganas de secuestrarla y escaparme con ella.

—Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san —una voz familiar nos llamaba levantamos la mirada y encontrando a Kabuto vistiendo su típico traje de mesonero, con una charola y dos bebidas en ella.

— ¡Mi bienvenida! —exclame tal cual una niña pequeña sorprendiendo a la misma Hinata, ya me hacía falta una de las malteadas de cereza de Orochimaru… Aunque pensándolo mejor se me ocurrió un mejor uso para ella.

— Hinata-chan, ¿quieres probar? —le ofrecí el tarro, por un momento tuvo que rechazar ya que no podía tomar ningún tipo de licor. Kabuto de inmediato intervino y explico que mi bienvenida no poseía ni un 1% de licor, le dijo los ingredientes dándose cuenta de que se trataba de un malteada cualquiera… Aun que lo que prepara Orochimaru no se le puede llamar "cualquiera", curiosa por lo llamativo de mi tarro acepto mi ofrecimiento.

—Esto… Está exquisito —dijo sorprendida. Le sonreí y le dije que podía quedársela, de inmediato le pedí a Kabuto una segunda bebida.

—Sasuke, ¿te molestaría si me quedo un rato con Hinata? —pregunte un tanto nerviosa, me sonrió y me dijo que no tenía problemas, siempre y cuando Hinata no los tuviese.

—Para nada Sasuke-kun —se dirigió a él con una sonrisa—. ustedes son las únicas personas que faltaban por darles la bienvenida, por fin puedo moverme de esta silla —añadió Hinata con una gran sonrisa.

—En ese caso… —Sasuke me dio un beso en la mejilla con el cual no pude evitar sonrojarme. No podía creerme a mí misma, después de hacerlo más de una docena de veces con él en solo día y medio. Manosearlo, masturbarlo, saborearlo, devorarlo… Y aquí yo me sonrojo como una niña de cinco años que recibe un beso del chico que le gusta— Que te diviertas Sakura —añadió con una sonrisa, dejándome parada y fría con Hinata quien soltó un risita, supongo que al ver en la situación que me encontraba.

Ayude a Hinata a colocarse de pie y la lleve hasta una mesa desocupada cercana donde se sentó y respiro hondo para recuperar el aliento, me senté a su lado al tiempo que Kabuto, tan eficiente como siempre deposita mi bienvenida en la mesa.

— ¿Es, tan incómodo? —pregunte nerviosa al ver la reacción de Hinata.

—Es un tanto inquieto —me respondió de la misma manera que le pregunte, no podía contener más mi curiosidad y le pregunte si podía escucharlo— ¡Claro!, no hay problema —realmente no creo que esta mujer pueda dejar de sonreír.

Moví mi silla aun lado y posee mi odio sobre su vientre, lo cual sorprendió tanto a Hinata como a mí

— Creo… —dije mientras me enderezaba—… Que no me quiere —añadí nerviosa. Tan pronto coloque mi odio sobre el vientre de Hinata sentí una patada en el lugar exacto que me había puesto.

—Te dije… Inquieto —no pudimos evitar reírnos del suceso, sin importar como se viera, resultaba muy cómico.

Hablando con Hinata el tiempo no importaba, hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto. Los temas de los que hablamos eran tan variados como desde su esposo y sus ocurrencias, hasta política y ciencias. No podía parar de hablar con ella, tampoco podía creer que ella siguiera los pasos de su familia, cosa que aclaro que no hacía, era profesora de primaria. No lo digo, creo que no encontró mejor carrera para ella.

—Y dime Sakura, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan tú y Sasuke juntos? —preguntó mientras daba un sorbo a su malteada. Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, cosa que no pude ocultar, nerviosa le pregunte a que se refería.

Hinata no puedo evitar reírse, coloque el tarro en la mesa— Por favor Sakura, hablas con una mujer casada… Y una muy observadora. —sentenció. Sus ojos se abrieron y clavaron en los míos, hechizándome, ya que no pude desviarle la mirada—. Es la primera vez que veo a Sasuke sonreír de esa manera, por primera vez, ude ver a un Sasuke completo cuando te presentó.

¿Es primera vez que lo ve sonreír de esa manera, Realmente escuche bien? Por lo que se Sasuke y Naruto se conocen toda la vida, es decir Hinata no podría conocer a Naruto, sin haber conocido a Sasuke al mismo tiempo o poco después, y ella me dice que es la ¿primera vez lo ve sonreír de esa forma?

—Hinata, puedo ser honesta contigo… —le dije algo apagada, tenía que confirmarlo.

— ¿Que sucede Sakura? —me pregunta algo preocupada, supongo que mi desanimo causo esa reacción

Hasta la fecha, nunca me había molestado ni costado decir lo que era yo, pero frente a Hinata, sentí que me tomaba una eternidad articular las palabras— Veras Hinata, yo en realidad… Yo soy una… —no podía terminar mi oración, no podía siquiera mirarla, no podía decir "puta" así como así, y no encontraba de hacerlo de que no sonara tan horrible.

— ¿Puta? —sus palabras tan seca me sorprendieron, me dejaron fría. Lentamente le dirige la mirada y más fue la sorpresa de lo que encontré. Sus ojos mostraban más confusión que prejuicio, no me juzgaban. No parecía importarle mi profesión sin importar que tan mal vista era por todos los demás, no tenía idea de cómo rayos aserto… A lo cual me respondió que fue lo peor que se le ocurrió ya que me estaba costando tanto decirlo. Aun con lo certera y frías podrían sonar esas palabras, Hinata no dejaba de sonreír y su tono de voz no cambiaba en lo absoluto.

Nuevamente desvié la mirada, me encogí entre hombros, sentí su mano en mi espalda y el sonido del tarro de mi bienvenida deslizándose frente mío. La mire de reojo y seguía sonriéndome, Quizás… solo quizás podía hablar de esto que tanto me afligía con ella.

Intente decir algo, pero ella se adelantó— No importa lo que seas Sakura, Sasuke no es del tipo de persona del que juzgue a alguien por lo que piensen los demás, eso es algo que el aborrece… Porque él ha sufrido ese dolor — ¿Sasuke ha sufrido el mismo prejuicio que yo? ¿Cómo, cuándo y porque? Tenía un sinfín de preguntas que hacer a Hinata, pero no me atrevía a interrumpirla.

—Como te dije, conozco a Sasuke desde que conozco a Naruto, de hecho, gracias a él es que Naruto y yo estamos casados hoy en día —entre más la veía, más brillaba su sonrisa, y más me llenaban y despejaban mis miedos sus palabras.

—Por eso puedo decirte que jamás había visto a Sasuke sonreír de esa manera, puedo asegurarte que eres alguien muy especial para él, probablemente tan especial como lo soy yo para Naruto —no podía contener mis lágrimas, intentaba ahogar mi llanto pero se me era imposible. Apoye mi frente en mis manos para que Hinata no me viera llorar, pude sentir el cómo alguien limpiaba mis lágrimas, y la vi aun sonriéndome, esta mujer no era una persona ordinaria, casi podría decir que se trataba de una ángel.

—Y puedo ver que el sentimiento es mutuo Sakura-san —esa fue la gota de derramo el vaso tome la servilleta de las manos de Hinata y cubrí mi rostro entero para desahogarme por completo en un instante. No podía perder la compostura, quebrarme y llorar a todo pulmón en ese lugar, necesitaba tranquilizarme, con un rápido movimiento sujete el tarro de Hinata y tome del hasta no ver el fondo, seco, lo coloque en la mesa y me limpie la boca, mucho más tranquila, la azúcar de la malteada había logrado calmarme, de inmediato procedi a retocarme.

—¿Quieres saber cuáles fueron las palabras con las que Sasuke nos unió a mí y Naruto? —no podía negar que la curiosidad me mataba, quería saberlas. Aclaró su garganta y trato de imitar a Sasuke — "este de aquí es un zonzo, lento que no se da cuenta de nada, si no se lo dices a la cara, seguirás persiguiéndolo toda tu vida y tarde o temprano alguien más te lo quitara Hinata-san" —no eran las palabras más románticas de todas… Pero sonaba a Sasuke.

—Los más embarazoso de todo fue que Naruto estaba a su lado cuando dijo eso —todo el rostro de Hinata se coloro como un tomate y hundió su rostro en una de las servilletas. No pude evitar reírme de su expresión apenada y de la escena que se habrá montando en aquel entonces. Pero había algo cierto, si no hablaba con Sasuke no llegaría a ningún lado y simplemente seguiré presa de este sentimiento toda mi vida.

—Gracias, —Hinata destapo su rostro y lo que encontró en mí fue una sonrisa, de eso estoy segura—, Muchas Gracias Hinata-chan —las palabras de Hinata me habían dado una fuerza que jamás había tenido, disiparon cualquier duda y miedo que me ataba y aprisionaba, una vez que regresáramos hablaría con Sasuke.

Ya no me importaba si realmente era correspondida o no, solo deseaba soñar… Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, soñar con lo que era Hinata… Y con lo que llevaba en su vientre… Quería ser la mujer con la que despierta su lado cada mañana, la que lo despide y recibe cada día de su vida, la mujer… Que lleve en su vientre a sus hijos, tenía que aceptarlo, amo… A Uchiha Sasuke.

**Como se habrán dado cuenta, este capítulo fue desde el punto de vista de Sakura, aun que el resto del fic ha sido desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, espero haberlo hecho bien y lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Por ultimo quiero decir que…al menos que mi cabeza cocine un cap más, quedan tres capítulos más de este fic, de mi primer AU, nuevamente espero lo hayan disfrutado y espero leerlos en el siguiente cap, hasta entonces, cya :D**


	7. Sharingan

**Sharingan.**

Aun no entiendo como sucedió… Ni por qué sucedió. Todo estaba tan calmado y agradable, podía ver a Sasuke en la barra de Orochimaru junto a Naruto y otras personas pasándola bien, mientras que Hinata y yo seguíamos hablando como si fuésemos amigas de toda la vida, hasta que aquella distintiva y repúgnate esencia se hizo presente.

Me pareció extraño que el intenso aroma a licor se encontrase en el aire. Más que licor, era el aroma inconfundible de un hombre borracho; Orochimaru no es del que deja emborrachar a sus clientes. Gire a mi izquierda y encontré a un hombre de edad, cabello largo y color negro, vistiendo un uniforme policial color azul. Por lo que llevaba en este puedo decir que se trataba de un alguien de alto rango, sus ojos perlados estaban clavados en mí con una mirada severa y despectiva.

— ¿Que hace alguien como tu junto a mi hija? —preguntó severo y molesto. Bueno, el misterio estaba resueltó, era el padre de Hinata quien estaba a mi lado, pero… ¿Acaso sabía quién era yo? Si hay algo de que me vanaglorio, es de mi buena memoria… Y no recuerdo haber visto a esta persona nunca en mi vida.

— ¡Padre! —saludó su hija emocionada de verlo, pero la mirada de ese hombre no se apartaba de mi persona. Sus mejillas coloradas y la peste que traía encima me decía que algo estaba a punto de pasar, algo nada agradable.

Le sonreí con la intensión de saludarlo, y creo que esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso para él. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, me sujetó por la muñeca y me levantó a la fuerza, vociferando enardecido "¡¿Quién dejo entrar aquí a esta puta?!". Hinata estaba histérica pidiendo a su padre que se calmara ahí sentada, y nadie cercano a la mesa y al señor intentaba hacer algo para calmarlo.

No niego lo que soy, pero no por eso tiene tratarme como lo hacía ese hombre, gritarlo a todo pulmón, menospreciarme de esa manera. Bien dice el dicho "más vale pedir perdón que permiso", prefería disculparme después con Hinata después, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que un borracho me trátese de esa manera. Cerré mi puño tan fuerte como pude y tome vuelo — ¡SUELTEME! — grite conectando mi puño en su rostro de lleno.

Sin embargo, no logre zafarme. En su lugar apretó aún más fuerte sus ojos se clavaron nuevamente en mí, aún más furiosos que antes — ¡Cómo te atreves! —seguido de esas palabras, mi memoria quedo en blanco por un segundo, cuando vine a ver esta tirada en el suelo, mi mejilla derecha de dolía mucho y el sabor inconfundible a sangre en mi boca, tanto por dentro, como filtrándose atreves de mis labios. Mi nariz también sangraba.

— ¡Oiga, quien se cree que…! — estaba furiosa, me gire y mis palabras se detuvieron ante una escena que… Juro haber presenciado antes. Todo a mí alrededor se congelo ante mis ojos. El señor que me había golpeado se encontraba en el aire, y quien lo había enviado a volar era Sasuke, su mirada era rabiosa, y su la posición de su puño indicaba un golpe al mentón.

Detrás de él, estaban tanto Naruto y Kabuto, quienes parecían intentaron detenerlo pero habían fallado, tanto Anko, como Karin y Orochimaru acercándose, la mirada de Hinata se filtraba entre el cuerpo volando de su padre y el de Sasuke. Sus ojos estaban clavados en mí, con una mirada horrorizada.

El mundo de repente empezó a moverse de nuevo, puede escuchar la voz de Hinata llamando y el cuerpo del señor cayendo al suelo.

— ¡Sakura! —la mirada de Sasuke se clavó en mí, corrió en mi socorro. A diferencia de cuando el señor me atacó que todo el mundo parecía una estatua, esta vez se escucharon insultos contra Sasuke, pude sentir como se lanzaron a correr contra el… Pero nunca llegaron. La voz de Naruto y Kabuto de un lado y Orochimaru, Karin y Anko del otro me dijeron que les bloquearon el paso. Orochimaru tenía algo con las pelas de bar de grupo, si un miembro de un grupo inicia una pelea contra una persona, Kabuto detiene a los demás miembros del grupo y no les permite intervenir, "quien la inicia, la termina" suele decir Orochimaru.

— ¿¡Sakura te encuentras bien!? —me preguntó Sasuke mientras limpiaba mi nariz. Esa mirada de preocupación de Sasuke me embobo por un instante, escupí un poco de sangre antes de sentarme con su ayuda.

—Si…estoy bien… —le respondí sonrojada y apenada.

—Conque… Fuiste tú… —escuche la voz de aquel despreciable hombre incorporarse, no terminaba de tragarme de que alguien como Hinata, tuviera un padre así.

Los ojos de Sasuke se transformaron nuevamente, realmente me preocupo que cometiera una estupidez… pero rápidamente se calmó, respiro hondo y extendió su mano.

—En primer lugar… Si piensa emborracharse como lo está ahora, debería abstenerse de asistir a una reunión tan importante para su hija y formar semejante numero —replico Sasuke con tono solmene y sin dirigirle la mirada. Sujete su mano, aceptado su ayuda para ponerme de pie.

—En segundo lugar… —Sasuke se giró y clavó su mirada en el padre de Hinata que aun yacía en el suelo—… Si piensa meterme preso por asalto, lo invito a intentarlo… Pero aquí mismo tengo suficientes testigos como para demandarlo por difamación, agresión contra una mujer, y estoy seguro que hay varios otros crímenes por los cuales puedo imputarle y destruir el prestigio y ese maldito orgullo de su familia por un par de generaciones. —las palabras de Sasuke eran severas, pero no alzaba su voz, se mantenía firme.

—Y por último… —Sasuke soltó mi mano. Realmente temí que fuese a hacer una estupidez esta vez… pero no. Se dirigía a la mesa donde se encontraba Hinata y donde había dejado mi bolso—… Si vuelve a tocar a Sakura o insultarla, —tomó mi bolso y dirigió su mirada al padre de Hinata, no tengo idea que había en los ojos de Sasuke, pero puedo asegurar que el señor se palideció al instante que sus miradas se cruzaron—, tenga por seguro que no podrá volver a sus mano Y boca por el resto de su vida. ESO… No es una amenaza Hiashin, eso es una promesa…

"Tenga por seguro que no podrá volver a sus manos Y boca por el resto de su vida" esas palabras… No puede ser… Eran las mismas pero diferentes, acaso Sasuke y ese niño... ¿¡Eran la misma persona?!. El shock de ese único pensamiento hizo que mis lágrimas se derramaran y me paralizaron al instante.

— Sakura… —cuando reaccione, Sasuke estaba frente mío entregándome mi bolso y limpiando mis lágrimas, tome mi bolso más por acto reflejo que por voluntad, sin apartar mi mirada aun confundida de sus ojos tristes, añadió con tono apagado— vámonos… —me tomó por la mano y no pude resistirme, su paso era dolido y lento, su agarre sutil, y sin embargo sentía que estaba atada por cadenas y arrastrada por un tren, aun afectada por el shock que me causó escuchar aquellas palabras.

Estaba tan pérdida en mis pensamientos que no tengo idea que sucedió desde ese momento hasta que reaccione, sentada en el asiento del pasajero con Sasuke llamandome preocupado.

— ¿Sakura, todo bien? —me preguntó con su mirada fijada en mí. Fuese lo que hubiera pasado entre mi estado de Shock hasta el momento, no le sucedió nada a Sasuke lo cual era un alivio para mí.

Sacudí mi cabeza para poder regresar a la realidad— Si… si estoy bien, gracias. —Respondí apenada por algún motivo— Ahora mismo… Solo quiero… Quiero que regresemos a mi casa… —añadí nuevamente apenada. No quería que creyera que estaba molesta con él, no quería que se fuera, lo menos que deseaba era quedarme sola con mis pensamientos en ese momento.

El viaje de regreso fue silencioso, no hallaba que decir, y cada vez que miraba de reojo a Sasuke lo veía triste y apenado. Mire mi muñeca, tenía la mano de ese hombre aun marcada, suspire y mire por la ventana, pensativa, contemplando las luces de la noche.

Nos detuvimos en semáforo, no estábamos muy lejos de mi apartamento, no quería que Sasuke se fuera, respire hondo y me arme de valor —Sa… —nuestras miradas se cruzaron y la misma palabra salió de nuestra boca, no pudimos evitar reírnos ante el hecho de que nuestros nombres comenzaban con "Sa" quizás fue mejor así, el silencio estaba matándome.

La luz cambio a verde y Sasuke arranco de nuevo— Sakura… —me llamó sin apartar la mirada del camino su voz nuevamente se volvió apagar― lamento lo de esta noches si yo…

—No tienes por qué disculparte Sasuke. —le respondí alegre y con una sonrisa que pudo ver de reojo, no necesitaba fingirla, cuando se trata Sasuke, mi sonrisa se pinta por si sola—. Salvo por ese pequeño incidente me divertí bastante, hablar con Hinata fue por mucho revitalizante y liberar lo creas o no.

—Sakura… si no te importa… —nos detuvimos de nuevo y la pausa que hizo Sasuke resulto por mucho incomoda—… Hay algo de lo cual quisiera hablarte… Si no te molesta, claro. —esa simple oración, de alguna forma, destrozo mi mundo. Estremeció todo mi cuerpo, no entendía él porque.

—Claro que no me molesta Sasuke —tuve que mirar la ventana nuevamente, no entendía porque me brotaban lágrimas, no tenía control sobre mi cuerpo, temblaba y voz se quebraba, jamás me había pasado esto. De ahí en más, fue silencio hasta que llegar a mi casa.

Sentí que el trayecto del estacionamiento a mi apartamento como un largo sendero sin fin. Cuando llegue a la puerta la abrí, entre seguida de Sasuke, le pregunte si deseaba algo: agua, comida… ¿¡Porque rayos le estaba dando largas al asunto?! Sasuke quería hablar conmigo de algo, y yo quería hablar con él y aun así me sentía mucho más nerviosa que nunca.

Sasuke solo pidió un poco de agua mientras se encaminaba a mi cuarto, busque un vaso con agua y rápidamente lo seguí. La luz de mi cuarto estaba encendida y el aire prendidó, por lo menos era una buena señal, Sasuke no estaba tan deprimido como para obviar hacer cosas automáticas como esas.

Estaba sentado de mi cama, cerca del pie de esta. Me senté a su lado dando a la cabecera, le entregue el vaso, dio un sorbo y lo coló en el suelo, por un minuto entero… Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

—¿Sakura, tú y yo, Nos conocemos de antes? —preguntó mirándome confundido dejándome sorprendida. Solo hay una persona con la que me he relacionado que jamás supe su nombre… y ese fue un niño hace ya quince años. Tras los eventos de hoy, estaba segura de que ese niño era Sasuke pero… ¿Porque no se acordaba de ello?

— ¿Porque lo preguntas? —preferí la vía segura. Si agitaba su memoria de inmediato y de golpe quizás podría causar problemas.

Sasuke suspira y me explica la razón de su pregunta— Primero que nada Sakura… Yo desciendo de un clan de Yakuzas… —al escuchar esto, entendía ahora el por qué el roce entre Sasuke y la familia de Hinata. Policías y Yakuzas no es que se lleven bien, y el porqué de las palabras de Hinata, de que Sasuke había sufrido de prejuicio en el pasado—… Un clan que fue masacrado hace ya quince años… —cubrí mi boca de la sorpresa. Naruto me había contado que él y Sasuke eran huérfanos -Naruto habla demasiado- pero jamás el porqué, cosa que no importaba en lo absoluto en aquel entonces.

—Termine en un orfanato y así conocí a Naruto… Quien se convirtió en un hermano para mí. Él me ayudo a superar las pesadillas que sufría de esa trágica noche… Pero pesadillas no fue lo único que gane ese día, también perdí algo… Mis memorias —no lo digo, un niño de nueve o diez años, pasar por semejante evento y salir sin ningún tipo de trauma bloqueo mental es imposible.

—Eventualmente las fui recuperando, haciendo uso de imágenes, informes, fotos, empecé a recordar mis origines… Y por eso quiero saber dónde encajas —con estas palabras Sasuke me mira consternado y confundido, me fue imposible ocultar mi sorpresa.

—Cuando Naruto me dijo tu nombre, hizo un ruido en mi cabeza, no sabía por qué. Pero tu nombre me era conocido, cuando te vie el bar no causo el mismo impacto, lo cual no entendia, pero el estar a tu lado… me llena Sakura… —mis ojos se abrieron en su totalidad y mi cuerpo se paralizo ante aquellas palabras. Si estaba en coma y esto era un sueño, podían dejarme así, porque esto era mejor que la realidad en la que vivía.

—A tu lado… Me siento completo. Eres la puerta un recuerdo hermoso de mi pasado, a decir verdad ya no importa si puedes responder esto o no Sakura yo… —tuve que silenciarlo con mi dedo en ese preciso instante. Podía imaginarme las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de sus labios y no quería oírlas… No aún.

—Per… permite abrir esa puerta —mi voz se quebraba y ante mis palabras, pude ver los ojos de Sasuke abrirse igual que los míos. Quite mi dedo de sus labios y gire para buscar una pequeña caja de madera de unos diez por diez por diez en la gaveta de mi mesa de noche.

Mi cuerpo temblaba y me era difícil hablar. Podía sentir las lágrimas brotar de mis ojos de forma incontrolable. Mire fijamente al sorprendido y confundido Sasuke, sus ojos negros y profundos lograron tranquilizarme. Respire hondo y logre organizar mis ideas para empezar mi relato.

Yo vivía en barrio humilde… por no decir pobre. Mi padre había muerto y mi madre hacia lo necesario para mantenernos a nosotras dos, incluyendo prostitución. Un día, específicamente un viernes muy temprano en la mañana se apareció en nuestra casa un par de individuos bastante singulares: un hombre joven de cabello negro vistiendo un traje y niño con shorts blancos y camisa azul y un bolso. Lo peculiar del dúo era que llevaban una máscara en espiral.

Mientras el joven fue hablar con mi madre, el chico se quedó conmigo, cuando le pregunte su nombre, este se disculpó, pero no podía decirlo, de hacerlo su hermano se molestaría. Cuando el hombre se fue, dejó al misterioso niño en la casa, al parecer era algo planeado ya que el chico se despidió, ese día mi madre no me envió al colegio, en su lugar, me quede en casa jugando con ese chico.

Fue un día que disfrute en grande, ya que en mi colegio tendía a insultarme porque mi madre era una puta. Nadie se me acercaba ni jugaba conmigo… La única chica que jugaba conmigo, mi amiga Ino, había sido transfería ese mismo año.

Me pareció bastante cómico verlo llevar su máscara todo el día, cuando le tocaba comer, agradecía y se retiraba a un cuarto a comer solo para que no vieran su rostro, nunca entendí por qué tanto misterio, pero me parecía adorable.

El día siguiente, ocurrió un evento en particular, uno que acaba de repetirse hoy mismo en la casa de los Hyuugas. Fuimos al parque y nos cruzamos con un grupo de chicos, tres niños para ser exactos, todos de mi escuela. Al vernos juntos se bufaron mío, dijeron que quien me acompañaba era seria mi primer cliente y mi nacimiento como puta igual que mi madre.

Me molestó mucho ese comentario, estaba llorando, mi madre solo hacia lo necesario para que nosotras pudiéramos sobrevivir. Pero lo que realmente me sorprendió fue que un parpadear el chico enmascarado a mi lado se había lanzado con el líder del grupo conectando el mismo exacto golpe que Sasuke le había conectado al padre de Hinata, más aun tan pronto noqueo a los otros dos, les dijo a todos tres "Llamen a Sakura-chan puta de nuevo y me asegurare de que no puedan usar sus bocas por el resto de sus vidas"

—Sakura… ¿enserio…? — ante lo atónito de Sasuke, extendí mis brazos y le entregue la caja que tenía en mis manos, esa era la prueba de mi historia. El domingo lo disfrute aún más que el sábado y el viernes juntos, se sentía tan irreal que alguien me defendiera, de ver una espalda firme y protectora delante de mí en lugar de rostros burlones; en la noche su hermano regresó y nuevamente se quedó hablar con mi madre mientras el chico y yo jugábamos afuera.

—Antes de irse, me entregó eso —señale la caja que tenía Sasuke en sus manos, siendo mi permiso para abrirla. Tan pronto levanto la tapa pude ver el shock marcado en su rostro. Al igual que mi persona, su cuerpo temblaba, no sé qué emoción lo invadía, lo único certero era su sorpresa.

—Me… entregó ese broche como promesa de que nos volveríamos a ver… Y de que me haría su novia cuando nos encontráramos de nuevo… —no intentaba aprovecharme de la situación, esas fueron las exactas palabras que salieron de sus labios cuando se despidió y me entregó el broche en la caja… Nunca jamás volví a saber de él.

— Mi… mi Sharingan —fueron las palabras de Sasuke cuando tomo el broche. Siempre me pareció muy peculiar: un cristal rojo de fondo con un aro en el medio, un punto negro en el centro y tres más con unas puntas que salían de los círculos sobre el aro central.

—Sakura… ¡este es mi Sharingan! —me dijo con un emoción que no había visto nunca. En su clan, existían dos broches para identificarse miembros de este: el primero era un Uchiha como tal, el segundo y para los miembros más altos del clan era ese, un Sharingan.

Sosteniendo el broche Sasuke se llevó su izquierda a la cabeza y sus ojos empezar a moverse de un lado al otro como si una película pasara frente a ellos.

— ¡Por eso es que me siento así a tu lado Sakura…! —exclamó Sasuke. Pero ya yo no lo veía, mis vista estaba fijada en mis manos apoyadas en mis piernas y las lágrimas que caía sobre ellas. No podía creerlo, el chico que me dio el mejor fin de semana de mi vida, que había desaparecido como si se tratase de un sueño, se encontraba convertido en todo en un hombre a mi lado… No podía contener mi emoción y más aun escuchando a Sasuke tan emocionado a mi lado.

— ¡Por eso es…! —se frenó en seco, supongo que vio como me encontraba, temblando y llorando.

—Por… Por favor Sasuke… Termínala, termia esa oración… —implore con mi voz quebrada, quería escucharla, quería escuchar esa oración tan corta pero tan profunda con la que siempre soñé. Me sujetó muy gentilmente por mi mentón y me hizo mirarlo. Su expresión, tan apacible y serena, pero al igual que yo podía ver el cómo lagrimas se asomaban de sus ojos— Por eso es que me llenas Sakura… Porque desde aquel fin de semana… Te he amado Sakura…

Tuve que tapar mi boca para contener mi llanto. No podía creerlo, el que alguien por fin me dijera "te amo" era ilógico, irreal. Era un sueño, una fantasía hecha realidad. Sus brazos me envuelven y estampo mi rostro en su hombro, destapo mi boca y envuelvo a Sasuke con mis temblorosos brazos, dejando dejaba salir mi llanto.

Gracias Naruto por guiarlo hasta mí… Gracias Hinata por ayudarme a superar mis miedos… Pero sobre todo… Gracias Sasuke por encontrarme, gracias por hacerme soñar, gracias por aceptarme como soy, con mi pasado y mi presente, gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

Solo me quedaba algo por hacer en ese momento. Con un terrible dolor rompí nuestros abrazo, sujete sus mejillas y bese sus labios, lo mire a los ojos— Sasuke… ¿Podemos… Podemos hacerlo… Podemos "hacer el amor" Sasuke? —pregunte con mi temblorosa voz y usando aquella forma de pedirlo que jamás entendí… Y soy una persona que se gana la vida con el sexo.

Me entregó una sonrisa tan dulce que pude saborearla. Sus grandes manos se posaron en mis mejilla— Hagamos el amor… Sakura… —

**Dos capítulos faltantes, espero lo hayan disfrutado de este, nuevamente espero con ansias sus reviews :D**

**Supongo que muchos se estarán preguntando, por qué la actitud de Hiashin, bueno esas es la desventaja del Narrador de primera persona, me permite demostrar las emociones y vivencias de Sakura de un punto de vista más íntimo, pero obviamente ella no omnisciente, **

**Podrir explicar el porqué del ataque de ira de Hiashin, pero se los dejo a la imaginación :P **

**Mensaje para Vale: si no has visto mi (actualizado) profile, soy chico :D **

**Por último, un Mensaje a Mar: esto ya estaba planeado, no pensaba dejarlos tan a la incógnita de aquello que ha movido el fic en sus inicios :D **


	8. El significado de Hacer el Amor

**El significado de "Hacer el Amor"**

Ante aquella petición, como poder negarme. Sakura abrió una puerta sellada en mi mente, la cual ocultaba uno de mis hermosos recuerdos agradables cuando niño. Recordaba aquel fin de semana que pasé en el hogar de aquella extraña chica de cabellos rosados, aquella que incluso cuando niño, robó un pequeño trozo mí sin siquiera saberlo o intentarlo.

Mi hermano y yo regresábamos a la villa de mi clan, esperando en una luz roja de una esquina cuando la vi junto a una chica cabellos dorados. Los vidrios ahumados del carro de mi hermano impidieron que nuestras miradas se cruzaran, pero solo me bastó con verla sonreír, para que yo, en mi inocencia me sonrojara.

— ¿Te gusta? —me preguntó Itachi riéndose ante mi rubor, asentí sin dudarlo. De no haber sido por la tragedia de mi clan, Itachi y yo, nos hubiéramos mudado a la casa de Sakura, y hubiéramos vivido bajo el pretexto de "hermanos". Aunque realmente la hubiera hecho, en aquel entonces mi novia como se lo prometí cuando le entregue mi Sharingan_._

Sin embargo, la tragedia golpeó a mi puerta. El exterminio de mi clan, la muerte de mi hermano, mis memorias se sellaron aquella noche. Pero no lo hizo mi corazón, ni mis sentimientos por ella. Quien desde el momento que escuche su nombre sacudió mi mente, pidiendo a gritos ser recordada.

.

.

.

.

.

Pude sentir la confusión en su voz al pronunciar esa frase, "Hacer el Amor" y siendo honesto… Yo tampoco comprendía el significado de esta. Siendo alguien que la escuchaba a diestra y siniestra con cada mujer que me acostaba y en cada prostíbulo que visitaba.

Su significado me evadía, fuera cual fuera. Estoy seguro que tanto yo como Sakura lo descubriríamos esta noche… Pero no todavía. Por más que deseaba desvestirla y hacerla verdaderamente mía… Había algo que deseaba hacer antes, un… Pequeño juego por así decirlo….

Sujetando su rostro, besé sus labios, los cuales me invitaron a entrar y no pude negarme. Mientras saboreaba una vez más su deliciosa cavidad, pude sentir la mano derecha de Sakura acercarse a mi cuello, solté su rostro y la sujete por la muñeca con un agarre gentil, rompí nuestro beso y le sonreí cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron— Aun no… —le susurre al tiempo que me levantaba de la cama

— ¿Sa… Sasuke? — me llamó temerosa y confundida, posando su mano sobre su pecho.

—Sabes Sakura… —comente mientras tomaba mi teléfono y bloqueaba su señal—… Es una lástima que no hallas podido lucir ese hermoso Qinpao que llevas, no recuerdo habértelo dicho pero… Te ves hermosa con él.

No vi que tipo de reacción tuvo ante mis palabras, ya que estaba centrado en mi teléfono. Un "gracias" apenado fue lo que llego a mis oídos, en el justo instante que terminaba de preparar mi pequeño _foreplay_

Con un último toque de mi dedo, el cuarto se llena con las nota de mi colección de Vals, sorprendiendo a Sakura al escuchar la melodía— Sasuke, eso es… — su sorpresa se acrecienta cuando bajo la intensidad de las luces del cuarto.

Coloque el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche con la melodía aun sonando, extendí mi mano derecha— Me concedes esta pieza Sakura… —le pedí con una sonrisa gentil y haciendo la reverencia apropiada.

Podía ver el asombro aun marcado en su rostro ante mi petición… Y quizás lo extraño de la situación. Finalmente soltó una risa y me entregó gentilmente su mano— Esta… Y todas las que quieras Sasuke-kun… —la levante de la cama, pose mi mano izquierda sobre su cadera y ella su izquierda sobre mi espalda, comenzando nuestra danza al son de vals que sonaba.

Siendo honesto, estaba esperando la oportunidad para bailar con Sakura durante la fiesta, pero ocurrió el incidente con Hiashin… Y tuvimos de dejar el lugar. Por suerte y para mi alivio, el rostro de Sakura no se inflamó ante el golpe, ni quedo la marca de este en su mejilla, en cuanto a su nariz, había sanado en lo que regresamos a su apartamento.

Sakura no podía evitar reírse cada cuanto ante lo extraña situación, y cada vez que lo hacía yo le seguía, después de todo lo que había sucedido… y nosotros de lo más normal bailando en su cuarto, sin separar nuestra vista de los ojos del otro.

— ¿Enserio Sasuke? —comento entre risas cuando daba inicio el Waltz of flowers— ¿Qué haces con toda esta música? —preguntó alegre y sin detener nuestro compas.

—Es bastante agradable cuando te duele la cabeza o quieres relajarte durante el trabajo—respondí, sacándole otra risa a Sakura.

Negó con la cabeza ante mi respuesta, pero tan pronto levanto su mirada estampe mis labios en los de ella, deteniendo nuestra danza al tiempo que envolvía su cuerpo con mis brazos y ella mi cuello son los suyos. Nuestras lenguas eran ahora las que danzaban la una con la otra, disfrutando y deleitándose con el exquisito sabor del otro.

Sin separar nuestros labios removí el vestido que solo unas horas antes le había colocado. Era extraño, más que nunca deseaba hacerlo, y sin embargo… No sentía la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo como lo hacía el pasado, no tenía prisa, no sentía la necesidad. Lo único que quería era saborear su cavidad tanto como me fuera posible.

Seguidamente removí su sostén, dándome completo acceso a su bella espalda… aunque no fue por mucho. Ya que tuve que detener mis caricias para que ella pudiera quitar mi saco, mi corbata y camisa. Lo que no podíamos quitarnos desde donde estábamos, se encarga el otro de hacerlo, y antes de que me diera cuenta nos encontrábamos en la cama, sin ropa, ella debajo de mí.

Rompí nuestro beso y me apoye en la cama, mi cuerpo se paralizo ante la escena, sus piernas abiertas y yo entre ellas, su cuerpo, esbelto y delineado, el cuerpo de la mujer con la que me había acostado hasta ahora una docena de veces, se veía sumamente frágil, sentí que podía quebrarlo si lo trataba mal.

Ninguno de nosotros se atrevía a moverse, nuestros ojos se cruzaron y como si se tratase de un hechizo, mi cuerpo se paralizado por completo. ¿Que era esta sensación?, no había empezado nada y mi cuerpo temblaba, un escalofrió recorría todo mi ser.

Basto con un pequeño empuje para que volviera en mí, tenía en mis labios su pie derecho y ella entregándome una dulce sonrisa, la cual devolví; tome su pie y empecé a besarlo.

Podía oír cómo se escapaba su aliento cada vez que mis labios tocaban su dulce piel. Baje por la pierna, llegando al muslo, hasta que finalmente llegue a su entre pierna.

No pude resistirme, me detuve y lamí su intimidad. Un gemido ahogado se le escapo, así como un golpe a la cama, para seguidamente aferrarse a las sabanas. Sus exquisitos y salados jugos empezaban a enloquecerme… Y por más que era obvio que Sakura lo disfrutaba, sentía que era un poco injusto para con ella, por primera vez, no deseaba zacear mis deseos, quería, zacear los de ella…

Me despedí con beso en su clítoris, y subí por su delineado abdomen, con mis labios sin despegarse por más de un segundo de su piel, sus brazos se posaron sobre mi espalda. Llegue a sus hermosos senos y por más que deseaba sus labios, su mano derecha se posó sobre mi cabeza, pidiéndome que me detuviera. Sin dudarlo, lamí el pezón de su seno derecho, para seguidamente introducirlo en mi cavidad.

Pude sentir como se arqueaba tan pronto su pezón se vi cubierto por mis labios, era un sabor único, exquisito, me sentía como si fuese su hijo, y ella estuviera alimentándome. La mano que sujetaba mi cabeza se movió a mi mejilla izquierda, me sujeto por mi rostro y me escolto hasta sus labios sellándolos mientras sus manos jugueteaban por mi espalda.

Con una sincronización indescriptible, sin separar nuestros labios por un instante. Moví mi mano derecha para ayudarme a penetrarla, ella me imito de inmediato. Abrió sus piernas tanto como le fue posible, y con su mano derecha me invito a su interior.

Tan pronto comencé a introducirme dentro de ella nos faltó el aire y no quedo de otras más que romper nuestro beso para recuperar el aliento. Cuando nuestras caderas finalmente colisionaron, clavó sus manos en mi espalda dejando salir un grito ahogado.

No podía entender que rayos sucedía, era incapaz de producir palabra alguna, la sensación de estar dentro de ella era algo como nunca había sentido. Perdí el control de mis caderas que empezaron a moverse por sí solas, casi siguiendo el compás del vals que aun sonaba en mi teléfono.

Intente apoyarme sobre la cama, pero se aferró a mi espalda y aprisiono mi pecho contra el suyo, giramos para vernos y compartir nuestro aliento una vez más. Esta sensación era intoxícate, mucho más fuerte de lo que jamás hubiera probado ni experimentado.

Me detuve solo un instante, y nuevamente como si nuestras mentes estuvieran conectadas rodamos al lado izquierdo, quedando Sakura sobre mí. Lleve mis manos a sus nalgas, estrujándolas lo suficiente como para sentir un gemido ahogado por el beso que aun disfrutábamos, ella era ahora quien se encargaba del acto.

Rompió nuestro beso, se sujetó de mis hombros quedándose acostada sobre mí. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron una vez más, pude ver reflejado en sus ojos la misma confusión que tenía yo, podía verla queriendo hablar, preguntarme cualquier cosa, así como yo deseaba interrogarla… Pero nuestros labios no respondía a ningún otro comando más que el de besar.

Podía sentir como se aceleraba su movimiento y yo la empujaba a hacerlo. Clavó su cabeza en mi hombro derecho, podía sentir su cálido aliento golpear contra mi oído, así como escuchar su acelerada respiración, así como estaba seguro de que ella podía sentir y escuchar el mismo canto que ella susurraba en mi odio.

Con un último movimiento de sus caderas, lo acompañe con una fuerte embestida de mi parte, deteniéndola con mis manos. Ambos gemimos… Más que un gemido, fue casi un grito. Al mismo tiempo, habíamos llegando al clímax. Tras un para segundos de aguantar la respiración, deleitándonos del hermoso momento, perdí todas mis fuerzas, quedando exhausto.

No podía creer la condición en la que me encontraba… Molido, sin fuerzas. Y por la respiración de Sakura, puedo decir que ella también. Nosotros, que el primer día, lo hicimos por casi tres horas sin descanso y ahora, a la primera nos encontrásemos en estas condiciones, sin aliento, hiperventilados, bañados en sudor… No podía creerlo.

—Sa… Sasuke… —me llamó, casi en susurro. Voltee para recibir antes que nada un profundo beso, el cual de alguna forma reponía mi aliento y me regresaba las fuerzas que se me escaparon hasta hace un momento.

Sakura se movió un poco para sacar mi pene de su interior, de inmediato cayó nuevamente sobre mí exhausta.

— ¿Como…cómo te sientes? —pregunte sin poder ocultar mi curiosidad acariciando su corto y bello cabello.

—Como nunca… —me respondió de inmediato, clavándome sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

—No voy a negar que cuando enseñaba, se sentía bien… Después de todo ese era el punto. Hacerme sentir bien para que pudieran repetirlo con sus parejas… —comentó aun recuperando su aliento.

—Cuando lo hacía con otros hombres que no eran mis clientes habituales, quería simplemente desatarme y alocarme. Sentía la adrenalina correr por todo mi cuerpo —añadió, con algo de asombro.

—Cuando lo hicimos ayer, simplemente me desate como nunca, sentía tanta lujuria que lo único que quería era que me penetraras una y otra y otra vez; pero ahora… — hizo una pausa, la ayude a rodarse y colocarse a mi lado derecho, busque su mano y de forma inmediata nuestros dedos se entrelazaron.

—Pero ahora… —giró para verme, sus ojos tenían brillo como nunca, uno que no había visto hasta ahora —… Pero ahora, fue totalmente diferente… —comentó aun sin salir de su asombro.

—Sentía que cada fibra de mi ser erizarse por el… Indescriptible placer me produjo ser penetrada por ti… —termino sonrojándose un poco —… Mi corazón latía como nunca, pero no sentía la adrenalina que experimentaba cuando lo hacía con otro. Más importante… No sentía ningún tipo de lujuria como cuando lo hicimos la primera vez Sasuke… Lo único que quería, que realmente deseaba era…

— "Satisfacerte" —me adelante a su respuesta, sorprendiendo a Sakura— honestamente, estar a tu lado ya me he es suficiente Sakura, lo único que quería era hacerte sentir bien, satisfacer y darte el trato que te mereces… Nada menos que eso, pero todo lo demás que quisieras… —agregue con una sonrisa, la cual Sakura me devolvió, seguida por un beso.

—Supongo… Que esto es a lo que se refieren cuando dicen… "Hacer el amor" —comentó Sakura respirando hondo y mirando al techo.

—Está mal usada la frase, pero no voy a quitarte la razón en ello… —la mire y le añadí— supongo que podemos decirlo por experiencia…

— ¡No lo pongo en duda! —me respondió entre risas—. Después de todo, el hecho que estemos hablando como si nada lo demuestra —un argumento que no podía negar. En condiciones normales, tras llegar la primera vez, no nos hubiéramos detenido como lo hicimos ahora, simplemente hubiéramos seguido hasta que el cuerpo no pudiera más, y en ese punto, probablemente hubiéramos buscado la forma de continuar.

No es que no tuviera ganas de seguir, simplemente no lo veía necesario, no había prisa alguna. Al lado de Sakura me sentía completo, lleno… Cualquier otra cosa era simplemente desbordante, casi un lujo.

—Sabes Sasuke… —comentó dirigiendo la mirada a la mesa en la cual había puesto mi teléfono —… No voy a poder escuchar esta música de la misma manera nunca más —añadió alegre. La lista de vals que tengo era bastante larga y aún continuaba, a decir verdad era un lindo acompañante.

—Sasuke… ¿puedo pedirte algo? —pregunta soltando mi mano y jugueteando con sus dedos, despertando mi curiosidad. después de lo que habíamos hecho hace unos minutos, y de las confesiones de hace poco, que podría querer que le apenara preguntar.

Me mira apenada y sonrojada y pregunta con un tono que hace juego con su expresión — ¿podemos hacer un sesenta y nueve?

Me sorprendió su pregunta, no pude evitar reírme antes de responder — ¿Es eso lo que quieres?; específicamente… ¿Porque quieres hacer esa posición en particular?… No es que me importe…

—Es… Una posición que nunca he hecho… Que me dije que la guardaría específicamente para hacerla con mi novio… —me respondió aun sonrojada y sin dejar de juguetear con sus dedos.

Guarde silencio por un momento antes de darle mi respuesta— No… —mis palabras secas sorprendieron a Sakura, levanto la mirada y la bese en los labios y la envolví en mis brazos, antes de completar mi respuesta, con un tono travieso —… No todavía… ¿Creo que es mi turno ahora, no lo crees?

La respuesta sorprendió aún más a Sakura. La cual, tras analizar por un momento, se sonroja y rasca la mejilla derecha— Bueno… Creo que tienes razón. Dije que quería "satisfacerte" y creo que me porte un poco egoísta hace un momento…

—Por lo cual te agradezco —añadí a su comentario alegre—, si no te hubieras portado así… Me hubiera costado mucho comenzar.

—Si… —respondió a comentario, me sonrió— sabes, te veías tan tierno ahí de rodillas, todo nervioso. Me dieron muchas ganas de reírme —con estas palabras, su derecha se desliza hasta mi cadera y me sujeta firmemente mientras estampa sus labios en los míos.

—Y bien… Sasuke… ¿que se te apetece…? —pregunta coqueta, sin dejar de frotar mi pene, excitándome cada vez más.

—Esta noche… Va a ser un poco larga… —comente con un poco de malicia.

—Por mi… puede no terminar… después de todo no estoy con un cualquiera… — responde juntando soltándome, y envolviendo mi cuello con sus brazos — …quien está a mi lado, no es nada más y nada menos que la persona que me aceptado como soy, la persona que me completa y que amó de verdad…mi querido y único Sasuke…

Ante su respuesta le sonreí y rodé nuevamente, quedando Sakura debajo de mi — y yo…tengo a la mujer…que me busque por casi dos décadas, la mujer…que deseo que lleve a mis hijos en su vientre…

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par del asombro ante mi comentario, una enternecedor sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro mientras sus brazos lentamente me escoltan hasta su labios — nada…me haría más feliz que eso, Sasuke… — con esta últimas palabras nuestros labios se sellan una vez más.

Esa noche, no repetiríamos lo que había hecho esta mañana, ni el día anterior, ni lo que habíamos hecho en los últimos años…por primera vez…los dos, estaríamos haciendo lo que esperamos por tanto tiempo, haríamos el amor…

**Nuevamente espero hayan disfrutado del fic, Y por favor, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS…hasta el próximo, cya :D**


	9. Un fin de semana para recordar

Narración

— Dialogos —

_((pensamientos))_

Posible OoC

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

* * *

**Un fin de semana para recordar.**

Jamás me ha molestado volar en avión, mucho menos cuando se trata de un Jet privado… Con bar en la cabina, grandes y cómodos sillones, pantalla plana, música de ambiente al gusto, licores variados, comida cinco estrellas, wi-fi, y sin el bullicio y alboroto de tener a nadie más en el avión. Solo un leven sonido de las silenciosas turbinas, y la tripulación de elite que nos atiende a mí y Naruto.

Uno de los beneficios de tener a un cliente rico, el cual gusta de muestra su gratitud por un buen trabajo prestándote uno de sus Jets para tu uso personal.

— Ya han pasado seis meses… —musita Naruto melancólico, mirando por una de las ventanas del Jet.

— ¿Emocionado? —le pregunte calmado mientras daba un sorbo a mi vaso con Whisky.

— ¡Claro que sí! —exclama Naruto dirigiendo me la mirada con su sonrisa tonta de siempre— ¡Por fin podre conocer en persona a mi primer hijo, Bolt!

Han pasado seis meses desde que Naruto y yo salimos de Japón hacia Corea del Sur para dar inicio a uno de los varios proyectos que aceptamos. Uno que empezamos nosotros dos, y que sería la prueba de fuego de Shikamaru el terminarlo y mantenernos al tanto de la situación, de lograrlo, se convertiría en socio de nuestra empresa.

— Solo hora y media más —masculla Naruto con su sonrisa tonta. No sé en qué pensó, pero termino soltando una risa antes de tomar un poco de su Whisky.

— ¿Y que ahí de ti Sasuke? —me pregunta Naruto muy alegre y confundiéndome.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —le respondí de vuelta con una pregunta a lo que se termina riendo.

—Por favor… No te hagas el inocente, Sakura te está esperando ¿no es así? —sus palabras fuerzan a mis ojos abrirse de lleno, dibujando una media sonrisa en mi ser— ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que alguien, se emociona y ansia tu pronto regreso?

No puedo evitar guardar silencio ante la pregunta de Naruto. Haciendo memoria del corto fin de semana que compartí con Sakura y de nuestra despedida en el aeropuerto. Respire hondo— Se siente bien —respondí aliviado— ¡Y por fin poder quitarme esa lidia de encima! —añadí con fastidiado y nervioso recostándome al sillón.

—Enserio Naruto, tener una novia primeriza es verdaderamente agotador… —Naruto no puede evitar soltar una carcajada ante mis palabras, las cuales sabía muy bien que eran ciertas.

No es que no quisiera ver a Sakura, era lo que más deseaba en ese momento… Quizás desde que dejé Japón. Pero el hecho de que yo era el primer novio de Sakura la volvió un tanto obsesiva… Llamándome todos los días, incluso en medio de reuniones he inspecciones.

Le pedí que esperara a que yo la llamara en las noches cuando me desocupará, pero parecía llamarme por acto reflejo: en más de una ocasión la escuche pedirme pizza como si llamara a una pizzería, hasta que escuchaba mi voz, se disculpaba apenada y colgaba de inmediato… Para luego escucharla sollozar en las noches por su imprudencia.

—No recuerdo que ustedes dos se llamasen tanto cuando comenzaron a salir —comente mientras le pedía a un miembro de la tripulación que me trajese un poco más de wisky.

—No es que no quisiéramos… —responde Naruto, con una risa nerviosa—… Es que Hinata me recomendó que no la llamara mucho… Temía que su padre tuviera nuestros números intervenidos.

No me sorprende la advertencia de Hinata, termine riéndome— Supongo que sus charlas por teléfono tendrían que ser en código o muy pasivas, cualquier tipo de insinuación… —comentaba, cuando Naruto completo mi idea:

—Hubiera resultado en una ofensa sexual para mi AUN limpio historial… —termina diciendo mientras nos entregaban una nueva botella de Whisky con dos vasos limpios.

— ¿En serio Naruto… Como fue que pudiste contactar Y visitar a Sakura…? —pregunte intrigado.

—Digamos… Que me gusta vivir peligrosamente. —me responde aun con esa tonta sonrisa nerviosa—. Seria digno de un corto televisivo lo que hice para verme con Sakura.

—Aunque tengo que admitir… Que me sirvió mucho esa única lección —añade pensativo. Al comienzo, admito me molestaba el recordar que Naruto se había acostado con Sakura, pero… Molestarme por ello, sería negar la vida anterior de Sakura como prostituta.

Probablemente, cualquier otra persona preferirá ocultar ese hecho, de que su mujer fue una prostituta, pero en mi caso… Para que negarlo. Es quien es, gracias ese encuentro entre ellos dos, ¡es que ahora estoy a solo unos días de mi boda! eso por el lado sentimental… Por el lado más "humano" o pervertido del asunto… Esa vida pasada suya trae varios beneficios incluidos.

Ciertamente, muchas de mis noches en la casa que se nos entregó para hospedarnos en Corea. Fueron bastante… Rápidas. Aunque Sakura se encontrase a distancia. El sexo por la cámara web de mi laptop hace las cosas más visuales… Pero rápidamente regresamos al suspenso y el anonimato del teléfono. El tener una novia con el apetito sexual de Sakura puede ser estresante y agotador si no eres capaz de llevarle el ritmo, cosa que no sucede conmigo.

—Hinata… puede ser un poco "hambrienta"… —si no es porque Naruto estaba mirando la ventana, me hubiera visto ahogarme de tratar de contener una buena carcajada—… El hecho de que quedó embarazada es lo que… —con un demonio, no pude calmarme para cuando Naruto me regreso la mirada, ahora, incrédulo, me pregunta que están gracioso.

—Dime… —fue lo primero que pude decir mientras me lograba tranquilizarme—… Cuanto tiempo te costó darte cuenta de eso y así saber cuánto puedo reírme.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso Sasuke? —preguntó, ahora un poco molesto.

—Por favor Naruto, soy tu hermano… Soy el que hizo que te dieras cuenta de que una chica, te estuvo asechando por siete, SIETE MESES… Hasta que finalmente me canse de que fueras tan zonzo —le respondí bastante alegre recostándome de nuevo al espaldar— Hinata nunca intentó acercarse, conocerte o hacerse tu amiga, te acechó por siete meses a la distancia.

—No voy a poner en tela de juicio sus sentimientos de ella para contigo —hice una pausa para dar un sorbo al Whisky que me había servido hace poco—, pero en lo personal, nunca vía a Hinata como el "ángel puro e inocente" que pinta su rostro.

Pude ver a Naruto enrojecerse y su expresión de molestia se acentuaba, pero termino soltando una carcajada. No estaba errado en lo más mínimo, de hecho, la razón principal de Naruto para buscar la ayuda de Sakura fue esa misma, las insinuaciones tímidas, temblorosas, PERO seguras de Hinata, de que Hinata, quería… Hacerlo con Naruto… Por no usar una palabra más fuerte como… VIOLAR a Naruto.

—Hablando de Hinata, ¿cómo esta ella? —le pregunté a Naruto quien aún recuperaba su aliento de reírse de los recuerdos de Hinata.

—Tu deberías saber, después de todo; Sakura se la pasa metida en nuestra casa —me responde muy sarcástico el creído, pero no era mentira.

Desde que salimos, Sakura se ofreció para cuidar a Hinata, lo cual ha hecho de manera espectacular, antes, durante y después del parto. Ha sido muy atenta de con Hinata y el nuevo hijo de Naruto. Básicamente, Sakura se mudó a vivir con Hinata mientras nos encontrábamos de viaje, y con solo dos meses de dada a luz, Sakura no había mostrado interés de irse hasta la fecha actual… Y era por el hecho de que yo regresaba.

—Por cierto, me sorprende que Hiashi haya aceptado la propuesta disculpas de Sakura —comenta de la nada Naruto.

—Era eso, o vivir apenado, humillado y sintiendo el lado frio de su tan preciada hija por toda su vida —respondí riéndome.

Al día siguiente, el domingo, encontré en mi teléfono un mensaje de Naruto, el cual, nos explicó varias dudas que quedaron a raíz de la acciones de la cabeza de la familia Hyuuga en la fiesta.

La razón para la borrachera de Hiashi es que había perdido a un gran amigo de toda la vida en las manos de un grupo Yakuzas naciente, pero aun pequeño. Cometiendo el peor error de todos, consolarse con alcohol. Bebió hasta quedar hecho leña, olvidándose de la fiesta de Hinata.

El porqué, el sabía de Sakura, de lo que era ella… Se puede decir que se debe a la relación de Naruto y Hinata. Lo cual acentúa aún más la proeza de Naruto de contactar y recibir clases de Sakura.

El creía que, por el hecho de que Naruto pasaba gran parte del tiempo conmigo, hijo de Yakuza, Naruto no debía de ser más que… Bueno, que un zorro. Y no precisamente por las marcas en sus mejillas.

Esa misma idea paranoica, sumado a su instinto de padre sobreprotector… Llevó a Hiashi a patrullar cada cuanto Pueblo bajo buscando a Naruto. Muy probable que se halla hecho de caras familiares, y considerando que Sakura se la pasaba en Pueblo bajo buscando clientes, su rostro debido de hacérsele familiar. Sumado a la desinhibición que procura el Alcohol dio por resultado el horrible espectáculo de aquella noche.

Sakura me dijo que tenía una semana con Hiashi encima, tratando de disculparse por lo ocurrido, cosa que Sakura no acepto, he incluso la misma Hinata no le mostro interés en ayudar a su padre para tratar de convencer a Sakura de aceptar las disculpas de este. Se puede decir que Hiashi recibió una cucharada el orgullo Hyuuga que tanto vanagloria.

Le dije a Sakura que hiciera lo que quisiera con él, que lo humillara todo lo que se le antojase, lo cual le dio una muy mala idea a Sakura… La cual termino siendo buena para nosotros.

Sakura propuso que: si quería que lo disculpara por lo que hizo en la fiesta. Tendría que llamar a todos los invitados de la misma y realizar una disculpa pública frente a todos ellos. Después de todo, tras el incidente, está de más decir que la fiesta terminó. Por ultimo; invitarlos a todos ellos a nuestra boda.

Boda que deberá salir del bolsillo de Hiashi… Y con ello me refiero a ¡Todo!; desde el vestimenta que fuésemos a usar Sakura y yo (ya que pensamos realizar una con ropa tradicional japonesa) hasta el último plato de comida que se sirva idea que le pareció grata a Hinata quien la apoyo.

Sin siquiera dudarlo o meditarlo, Hiashi aceptó. Y ahora me encuentro a solo una semana del viernes más importante de mi vida hasta la fecha.

—Hablando de Hiashi… —rápidamente saque mi teléfono, busque un video y se lo lance a Naruto. Cuando lo vio, no pudo hacer nada más que destornillarse de la risa, ver a su suegro, el estoico y orgulloso Hiashi, leyendo frente a una multitud una disculpa por los hechos ocurridos durante la fiesta de Hinata, Sakura le pidió a su amiga Ino que grabara todo el discurso, para luego poder pasármelo.

Más me sorprendió el hecho de conocer a Ino. Pensar que Sakura siempre estuvo a mi alcance y yo al de ella… Pensar que esta Ino, es la misma Ino Yamanaka, amiga de Shikamaru, debido a una relación especial entre la sus familias desde tiempos ancestrales. A veces creó que Sakura y yo, realmente estábamos destinados a seguir juntos de una manera u otra…

.

.

.

.

.

Finalmente, de regreso en Japón, era las once de la noche cuando arribamos al aeropuerto, no podía esperar para bajarme y ver a mi querida pelirosada, volver a ver su sonrisa, escuchar su alegre voz y… No se encontraba…

Dentro del hangar del Jet solo vi el carro de Naruto, un honda Accord Naranja fosforecente, y a Hinata… Vistiendo un hermoso vestido beige de falda larga y con la dulce creatura de casi dos meses en sus brazos.

Naruto baja tan rápido como pudó para abrazar a su esposa y conocer a su primer hijo. Mientras que yo me quedé en la escalera con mi maletín en mano petrificado e ilusionándome de encontrar a Sakura.

—Sa… Sasuke-kun —llama Hinata, despertándome de mi letargo, regresándome a la realidad donde mi novia y futura esposa no se encontraba para recibirme. Suspire y baje para saludar a Hinata y conocer a Bolt; pero antes de que siquiera pudiera decirle un "hola" apropiadamente, Hinata le pide a Naruto que sostenga a su hijo un instante y saca de su cartera un carta— de parte de Sakura-chan —dice con tono dulce y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Confundido, tome la carta, la cual estaba sumamente abultada, y la abri intrigado por su contenido, lo primero que sacó es una hoja mucho más grade que carta doblada. Leer dicha hoja me produce una enorme sorpresa, dibujándome una media sonrisa… Eran mis exámenes médicos, los mismos que le entregue el viernes a Sakura. Hasta al fondo, escrito en tinta nueva y reciente, se encontraba lo siguiente "12:01 am, recuerda, no tardes"

Naruto me llama un poco preocupado, pero terminó riéndome mientras doblo de nuevo los exámenes— ¿les importaría llevarme?

—Esa es la idea Sasuke-kun —me responde de inmediato Hinata, quien confunde a Naruto. Obviamente, Hinata debería saber de los planes de Sakura, pero no Naruto.

Durante todo el camino, Naruto estuvo tratando de averiguar de qué se trataba todo esto, a lo que me reía y me acompañaba Hinata tal cual cómplice— luego te explico, pero por ahora… —el carro se detiene a la puerta de mi modesta casa de dos pisos, se podían ver las luces encendidas atreves de las ventanas. mire mi reloj para darme cuenta que solo faltaban cinco para las doce, cinco minutos para la madrugada del viernes.

—Gracias por el viaje —agradezco mientras me bajó, saque mis maletas del carro y antes de que Naruto se ponga en marcha, le hago unas señas para que baje el vidrio— explícale Hinata —y con ello me terminó de despedir de mi confundido amigo.

Estaba parado frente a la puerta de mi casa y aun así… No puedo evitar ser invadido por la nostalgia tras leer la carta de Sakura. Con un demonio, ¡solo han pasado seis meses y ya me siento de esta manera! Respire profundo, saque mis llaves y abrí la puerta, produciéndome un efecto de Dejá vu nada normal.

—Bienvenido a su humilde morada, Sasuke-sama… —me saludó haciendo la misma reverencia de aquel viernes, luciendo exactamente el mismo traje: la falda negra que apenas y baja de la ingle, las mallas en las piernas, los guantes de malla negra, descalza y con la blusa blanca de hombros abombados, muy dentro de mi estaba riéndome, nuevamente… Decidí seguirle el juego.

Me adentre y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Sakura procedió a retirarme mi maletín y maletas y colocarlas a un lado, me di la vuelta y extendí mis brazos. De inmediato, mi eficaz sirvienta me quitó el peso del saco de mis hombros.

— ¿Cómo van los preparativos Sakura? —le pregunte de manera estoica mientras me removía mi corbata.

—Todo marcha según lo planeado Sasuke-sama —me responde de inmediato y sin vacilar, con un tono dulce y sumiso—. El próximo viernes se llevara el evento según lo planeado, todo está listo, ¿quisiera ver su Kimono?.

—Después… ahora mismo me estoy cansado del viaje… —me gire para encontrarla cabizbaja sosteniendo el saco doblado sobre sus brazos. Coloque mi índice derecho debajo de su mentón y la forcé a mirarme—… Quiero tomar un baño… T me gustaría que asistas — añadí con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Se relamio los labios, y con el mismo tono que me dirigí a ella, me respondió— un placer… Sasuke-sama… Por aquí por favor… —sentencio girándose y escoltándome al baño de mi cuarto, que para mi sorpresa ya estaba preparado.

La tina estaba a medio llenar… Pero podía hacerme de la idea del porque estaba a esa altura en particular.

— ¿Quiere que lo asista a desvestirse? —me preguntó a mis espaldas.

—No será necesario… —respondí mientras me quitaba la camisa—… Pero me gustaría que me enjabonases si no te importa —comandé nuevamente de manera maliciosa.

—Como ordene…Sasuke-sama..

Tan pronto me senté en la bañera, Sakura se coloca de rodillas al lado de esta, alcanzó un jabón, lo sumergió en el agua y empezó a tallar mi cuerpo comenzando por la espalda.

— ¿Extraño a su humilde sirvienta Sasuke-sama? —la pregunta que tanto se había tardado en llegar, ¿que si la extrañe?:

—Más de lo que te puedas imaginar —le respondí mientras disfrutaba de sus caricias.

—Oh… Puedo imaginármelo, después de todo… —su talladó se detuvo, pude sentir su aliento en mi oreja derecha—… Yo también lo extrañe. Y mucho… Sasuke-sama… — terminó mordiéndome el lóbulo derecho y envolviendo mi cuello con sus brazos.

Sus labios no se hicieron de rogar. Empezó a besar mi cuello mientras acariciaba mi pecho en la posición en la que se encontraba. Cada toque de sus hermosos y rosados labios se sentía exquisito, excitándome como un estúpido adolecente.

—Veo… Que requiere del servicio completo… Sasuke-sama… —susurró en mi odio besándolo. No era necesario preguntarme el porqué de esas palabras, mi cuello quedo libre de sus brazos, recosté mi cabeza a la bañera con mis ojos cerrados.

Sentí un pie tocando mi muslo, cerré mis piernas para darle espacio a Sakura de colocarse dentro de esta. Cuando abrí mis ojos, para encontrar le dé pie, dentro de la bañera desabrochando su blusa, revelando sus hermosos pechos, lamiéndose los labios.

Me enderece y la sujete de las caderas, ayudándola arrodillarse, colocándose justo encima de mí, empujándome contra la bañera, posando sus manos sobre mis hombros, para proceder a besar mi cuello; mientras yo deslizaba mis manos dentro de su abierta blusa y envolvía su cuerpo con mis brazos.

—Antes de que se me olvide Sasuke-sama… —susurró en tono sensual, separándose de mi cuello por un momento—… Tiene una tarea anotada para esta noche…

— ¿Y cuál podría ser? —pregunte intrigado con un sonrisa, deleitándome de su bellas esmeraldas.

Su derecha se deslizo desde mi hombro, pasando por mi pecho, hasta mi miembro erecto, levantándose y colocándose en posición, la sujete por las caderas y la ayude a bajar, sintiendo una vez más el interior de mi amada Sakura.

—La tarea que tiene apuntada para hoy… Y para esta semana… Es la de embarazarme… — mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa ante sus palabras, su expresión era coqueta y su tono sensual, pero podía sentir el verdadero deseo de aquellas palabras.

Le sonreí con malicia mientras colocaba sus manos sobre mi pecho, recorrí su espalda con mi derecha hasta llegar a su cuello, lentamente la jale hacia mí— En ese caso… Tendremos una semana… MUY atareada Sakura…-chan…

—Te extrañe Sasuke —me susurro con una lagrima traidora escapándose de sus hermosas esmeraldas—, te extrañe mucho mi cielo.

— Y yo a ti Sakura… —le susurre con mi voz quebrada de la emoción—… Mi amor…

.

.

.

.

.

Siempre que Sakura y yo recordamos el pasado, no podemos hacer nada más que reírnos, después de todo, cada uno de los momentos relevantes de nuestras vidas, han trascurrido en un fin de semana: nuestro encuentro cuando niños, y nuestro reencuentro cuando adultos, nuestra boda, y el nacimiento de nuestra hija Sarada.

Todos estos eventos que han marcado nuestras vidas, han comenzado un viernes, y han terminado un domingo, todos; han sido un fin de semana; y todos…son dignos de recordar…

* * *

**Actualizado 19/05/2015**

**TERMINE…¡Y YA TIENE CONTINUACIÓN!**

**Sip, decidí continuar este fic ya que le encontré algo de trama a la escritura porno o PWP (Plot? What Plot?) que tenía planeada originalmente -.-; **

**Obviamente, habra Lemon, bastante Lemon. Y continuara la temática sensual de este fic, pero el enfoque será otro. En esta ocasión, la participación de la familia Uzumaki será mucho mayor… eso pueden tenerlo por seguro :)**

**El Fic continuación de este se llama "Voraces". Mostrara el otro lado de la moneda de la vida de ambas familias... especialmente la que tiene que ver con el apetito sexual casi demoniaco de ambas esposas y el como ambas partes lidean ellos con esto, y como las madres soportan los largos viajes de trabajo de sus esposos... AL tiempo que tienen que ser padres y madres...**

**Honestamente, me costó un poco hacer este último capítulo, están todos los elementos que tenía en planeado, PERO… Bueno, dejare que ustedes sean quienes juzguen el fic :3 **

**Espero leer sus reviews, y seguirlos leyendo a futuro, hasta entonces, se despide su amigo Animem4ker, ahora ArcanaMoon, hasta la próxima :D**


End file.
